Um acordo
by pequena rin
Summary: Rin uma jovem empresaria que tem que se casa as pressas para salvar sua empresa e escolhe logo Sesshoumaru Taishou como seu futuro marido.
1. Prológo

Mas uma adaptação, espero que gostem, esse livro se chama A lógica do Coração só não lembro o nome da autora, pois tenho vários livros em meu PC só que estão sem o nome dos autores por isso todos o créditos e deles beijos.

Um acordo

Por pequena rin

Prólogo

- Sesshoumaru Taishou é o último homem do mundo em quem eu confiaria.

- Porque diz isso?

Rin debruçou-se sobre a mesa a fim de alcançar a jarra de creme para o café. Na verdade, estava tentando ouvir a conversa na mesa vizinha e não queria perder uma só palavra dela. As duas mulheres eram jovens e atraentes, executivas tirando proveito do tempo quente e ensolarado para almoçar no restaurante ao ar livre que atendia a população elegante formada por empresários do centro de San Francisco.

Elas falavam sobre o homem a quem Rin pretendia fazer uma proposta.

- Ninguém conseguiu provar nada – disse a primeira, uma loira petulante de ar inteligente – mas todos sabem o que ele fez. Os fatos são indiscutíveis.

A segunda jovem, Kanna, assentiu.

- Uma dedução lógica apoiada por evidencias circunstanciais. Que... falta de sorte – morena, ela possuía lábios cheio, e uma voz que devia enlouquecer os homens. – Lamento ver um homem bom cair do pedestal. Hoje em dia a honra e uma qualidade rara.

- Duvido que alguém volte a confiar nele. Não na esfera comercial, apesar do nome Tasishou. E nenhuma mulher normal confiaria nele como amante. Não depois do que ele fez com a ex-noiva.

- Por outro lado, tenho ouvido dizer que ele é muito atraente.

- Oh, sim irresistível. E é isso que o torna mais perigoso. As mulheres o adoram. Ou adoravam. Ele é italiano não? Sabe, o que dizem sobre o charme dos homens do Mediterrâneo.

Kanna deixou escapar um suspiro, e Rin virou o rosto para esconder um sorriso. A ironia era espantosa. Lá estava ela, lendo um dossiê sobre Sesshoumaru Taishou, ouvindo uma conversa entre duas desconhecidas e descobrindo mais a partir de alguns minutos de indiscrição do nas primeiras vinte paginas do relatório. Se houvesse conhecido Kim antes daquele dia, teria economizado uma fortuna em honorários do detetive.

- Talvez sejam apenas rumores – comentou a morena.- Você mesma disse que ninguém conseguiu provar nada.

- Nem ele se defendeu. E Kagura Bennett, sua noiva , rompeu o relacionamento quando a historia tornou-se pública. Francamente, use o bom senso. Ela foi mais diretamente atingida. Deve saber a verdade sobre o incidente.

- E onde há fumaça...

- Nesse caso, deve haver um incêndio devastador! Se ele fosse inocente, não acha que teria recebido ao menos o apoio da noiva?

- Esta deduzindo que ao deixá-la, Kagura Bennett confirmou a culpa do noivo?

- Ora, ele é culpado! Duvido que algum dia consiga reconquistar a velha reputação, apesar de todos os irmãos Taishou estarem reunidos em torno do caso. Terá oportunidade de observar melhor no evento de caridade dessa noite. Imaginando que Sesshoumaru tenha a ousadia de aparecer, as pessoas manterão uma distancia cautelosa. Ninguém vai querer o nome ligado ao dele. Quem correria o risco de ser apontado como amigo ou associado de um ladrão?

Kanna sorriu.

- Ou ser pega na cama com ele?

Kim olhou em volta, e Rin fingiu esta lendo o relatório.

- Para dizer a verdade, a idéia é tentadora. Se não tivesse medo de perder meu emprego, talvez corresse o risco...

- Ele é tão atraente assim?

- Mais do que pode imaginar.

- Estou ficando curiosa.

- Sentira mais do que curiosidade se o visse – Kim consultou o relógio. – Vamos esta ficando tarde, e ainda tenho que consultar o relatório do caso Carter antes do final do dia. Vai à festa esta noite?

- Depois de tudo que acabou de dizer sobre Taishou? Eu não perderia por nada!

Rin esperou que as duas deixassem o restaurante para fechar a pasta com o relatório. A conversa havia sido o toque final no conjunto de informações recolhidas pelo detetive, e ela sorria satisfeita. Acabara de tomar uma decisão.

Sesshoumaru Taishou era perfeito. Tudo que esperava e muito mais. A principio ficara preocupada com esse excesso, mas não importava. Encontraria um jeito de contornar o pequeno problema. Deixando algumas notas presas sob a xícara de café, saiu do e caminhou apressada rumo a um destino especifico. Não adiaria a questão nem por um minuto. Era hora de falar diretamente com Sesshoumaru e oferecer uma modesta, porém irresistível proposta comercial.

Era hora de ser pega na cama com o homem.

Gostaram comentem.


	2. Chapter1

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Didi, ela não tem o costume de ler fic, mas me deu a idéia sobre essa, então resolvi escrever e acho que ficara legal.

Muitos beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews Bye, bye -

Capitulo I

- Tenho um acordo comercial muito simples Sr.Taishou. – Rin Ozawa estava diante do alvo escolhido. - Quero que se case comigo.

Se ele se assustou ou se espantou em sua expressão nada pode se notado. Seus olhos âmbar se mantinham fixos nela como se fosse um fantasma. Rin não se amedrontou com aquele olhar. Estava acostumada a essas reações dês de pequena, sabia como ninguém desperta as, mas ocultas das reações em qualquer se humano.

- Não sabia que o casamento agora era uma proposta comercial? –perguntou.

O tom da pergunta foi frio, quase que por mera curiosidade. Poderia até acreditando que não se importava com a resposta se não fosse à rigidez que o acomodava.

- Que eu saiba sempre foi, mas alguns os disfarçam com emoções exageradas.

Taishou ficou surpreso com a resposta com um sorriso rápido, ela teve que disfarçar a reação que sofreu com aquele simples gesto dele. Nesse momento lembrou das palavras de Ayame sobre a personalidade dele e sobre ele mesmo, pois em sua vida nunca tinha visto um homem tão atraente como ele. Ayame com certeza não exagerara. Frustrada percebeu que nada adiantou aquele dossiê, pois nele não falava a metade do homem que Sesshoumaru Taishou era, dono de uma beleza digna de um deus grego, sua boca fina, mas perfeita, o rosto serio com um ar autoritário, e os cabelos numa cor muito rara prateados emolduravam seus olhos na cor âmbar que lembravam uma tarde ensolarada calma, gélida, misteriosa e atenta a qualquer reação.

- Bem. Srta...?

-Ozawa. Rin Ozawa.

- Obrigado, Srta.Ozawa, mas não tenho interrese.

- Ok. Eu imagino que essa atitude e uma reação pelo rompimento recente de seu noivado com a srta. Kagura e pelos motivos que levaram a ela.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, causando um arrepio em Rin. _Acho que deveria_ _de abortado de outra maneira_ – pensava Rin _O primeiro contado que teve não foi lá dos melhores tinha o ofendido. _

Taishou contornou a mesa com passos lentos e parou ao lado da cadeira. Estendendo a mão. Percebendo que ela o encarava, a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu até a porta do escritório.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou sua respiração a estava ofegante, isso nunca tinha acontecido.

- Estou a colocando pra fora de meu escritório.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Simples não tenho paciência com malucos, alias nem gosto de fica perto deles. – A empurrou para fora e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira.

Rin respirou fundo. - Que homem mais grosso! Nem deixou que eu termina-se de falar, mas ele realmente não conhece Rin Ozawa, ele ira ouvir tudo o que tenho a dizer querendo ou não, abriu a porta e entrou.

Ele não estava acostumado a ser contrariado até aquele momento. Sentado atrás da mesa, examinava alguns documentos e só levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o som da porta se fechando.

Prendendo o fôlego diante da expressão contrariada dele, Rin o encarava. Sesshoumaru levantou, empurrando a cadeira com tamanha força que ela se chocou contra a parede.

- Vejo que terei que de expulsar o prédio.

Se ele acha que estava a intimidando, deveria fazer melhor. Já havia passado por diversas reuniões com vários tipos de homens e nunca nenhum deles a tinha coagido e não seria agora.

Sua determinação era maior.

- Sr.Taishou, nem ouviu minha proposta como pode recusa-lá.

- Não me interessa.

Sua voz era tão sexy. Isso estava quase a tirando do rumo daquela conversa, quase.

- E se estiver relacionada à corporação New Generation?– perguntou ela.

Taishou cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Bem continue.

- Posso me sentar?

Nessas horas um sorriso sempre sortia efeito principalmente por que era inocente. Mas uma reação dele a fez estremecer pos ele também sorriu. Rin sempre sobre usar das artimanhas femininas para conseguir o que queria.

Sesshoumaru indicou a cadeira que ela estava anteriormente.

-Por favor – as palavras saíram por entre os dentes num tom autoritário.

Dentando se controlar a não o responder de maneira grossa podendo colocar tudo a perde engoliu seco, pois um dos seus defeitos, mas graves era falar sem pensar. Determinada a conseguir o que queria caminhou em direção à cadeira e se sentou.

-Obrigado.

-Agora me diga, por que acha que tenho interrese na corporação New Generation e caso eu tenha isso não e motivo para que eu aceite uma proposta louca como essa.

-Gosta de ser direto, temos algo em comum nada de rodeios como seus irmãos, que costumam agir de modo charmoso para conseguiram o que querem.

-Bem dessa maneira vou me sentir ofendido, não me considera charmoso? – perguntou.

_Hum! E vaidoso, devo me lembrar disso – pensava Rin._

-Não quero se desagradável, mas não, não o considero charmoso (_de considero o homem, mas charmoso que já conheci_), esses eram os pensamentos dela.

-Que bom pos ultimamente não tenho dito sorte em me envolver amorosamente – dize em um tom baixo e envolvente.

Estaria ele lançando seu charme sobre ela, isso não deveria acontecer teria que recalcular todos os seus passos, ele era um homem muito agressivo acostumado a conseguir o que queria não seria o tipo de pessoa que aceitaria acatar ordens.

-Que tal retornar a nossa conversa.

-Esta bem.

-Primeiro quero saber quem é, e qual seu envolvimento com a corporação New Generation.

-Sou a dona.

-Como posso saber que o que diz e verdade.

-Dera que confiar em minha palavra.

-Presumo que tenha provas?

-Se aceitar minha proposta recebera todos os documentos para comprovar o que digo.

Ele fixou seus olhos sobre ela, deveria pedir as provas agora mesmo, mas uma pergunta acabou escapou de seus lábios sem perceber.

-Snrt.Rin, me diga quantos anos você tem?

-Qual o motivo dessa pergunta.

-Mera curiosidade.

-Esta bem, tenho vinte e seis satisfeito.

-Me parece nova demais pra ser a dona.

-Eu sou a dona, mas quem a administra e meu tio Jineni.

-Então e esse o motivo, quer se casar para assumir a empresa?

-Esse e o motivo em parte, só irei conversar a respeito dele se aceitar minha proposta, por isso Sr.Taishou e melhor retornarmos a nossa negociação.

-Sesshoumaru

Ela concordou, pois seriam marido e mulher formalidades deveriam se dispensadas.

-Sesshoumaru me diga qual realmente e seu interrese sobre a New Generation?

-Há anos minha família tenta comprá-la, com essa aquisição teríamos um poderoso elo com o mercado exterior.

-Então você tem um ótimo motivo para aceitar minha proposta.

-Claro, e só eu aceitar e me casar com você?

-Simples você não acha, se aceitar poderá comprar a New Generation por um ótimo preço.

-Por quê?

-Por que esse e o único jeito que tenho de assumir a corporação.

-Por acaso seu tio não administra bem a empresa, ele esta de roubando.

-Claro que não, ele e o melhor nesse ramo.

-Então me diga o motivo de querer assumir a empresa.

Aquele não era o momento de revelar o motivo, levantou e caminhou em direção ao outro lado do escritório onde tinha um quadro com todos os irmãos Taishou, aquela imagem era de tira o fôlego pos todos eram de uma beleza inigualável.

Respirando fundo tentou disfarça o aroma da colônia que ele usava, mesmo de terno era possível perceber os traços daquele corpo musculoso e perfeito e ela o tinha pedido em casamento.

_Isso seria uma tortura – pensava._

-Snrt., quero a verdade.

-Bem meu pai criou a New Generation e a tornou numa grande potencia meu tio era o vice-presidente na época e quando meus pais faleceram meu tio assumiu a empresa e cuidou de mim.

-Vejo que ele não vez um bom trabalho.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-Nada!

O tom de voz dele esta envolvido em um ar protetor deveria ser comum entre os Taishous.

-Diga o que quiser ele cuidou de mim, e me deu todo o amor e carinho possível.

-Se ele cuidou tão bem de você por que, quer assumir a empresa.

-Dês de menina eu o acompanho nas reuniões, por isso tomei gosto.

Sesshoumaru teve que admitir, ela sabia se esquivar das perguntas perfeitamente.

-Ainda não entendi direito, me parece que você quer tira das mãos de seu tio o poder das empresas.

Ignorando as palavras de Sesshoumaru continuou.

-Você quer ou não quer a New Generation?

-Existem muitas coisas nesse mundo que me interresa, mas isso não quer dizer que irei aceitar uma proposta louca como essa você não pensa nas conseqüências de seus atos.

Rin lhe presenteou com, mas belo sorriso naquele momento.

-Sim eu pensei sim, mas os motivos que me levaram a pedir você em casamento e que ambos ganharíamos nesse acordo, eu conseguiria assumir minha empresa e você conseguiria reestrutura sua honra.

-Como pode dizer que os boatos não são verdadeiros? Por acaso não lê os jornais eles afirmam sem duvida.

Rin o encarou por um momento em silencio passou os olhos por todo o corpo dele e retornou ao seu rosto.

-Não acredito!

Nesse momento a esperança retornou ao espírito de Sesshoumaru, pois alem de sua família ninguém acreditou nele.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão.

-Simples contratei um detetive, mesmo ele me dizendo que você tinha feito aquilo eu simplesmente não acreditei em nada, como você iria saber que a empresa a qual você tinha investido o dinheiro da família de sua noiva era fantasma isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

-Como pode afirma com tanta certeza.

-Me permiti continuar.

-Claro me desculpe.

-Sei muito bem julgar o caráter das pessoas, e uma pena que tenha passado por isso.

-Como pode estar certa, usamos todos os meios para descobri o nome das pessoas envolvidas com essa fraude, mas não conseguimos como você tem tanta certeza.

-Simplesmente eu confio em você, não tem explicação.

-Como pode afirma isso. – Sesshoumaru já estava irritado.

-Por que não a motivos para ter feito isso, eu li o dossiê você investiu todo o seu tempo com essa negociação e você e sua família não passam por nenhuma dificuldade financeira.

-Então que dizer que o detetive concluiu que sou inocente.

-Na realidade ele disse que você era culpado como todos, mas eu não acredito em nada disso.

-Quer dizer que é uma vidente.

-Bem não desse jeito, simplesmente usei a lógica.

-Ninguém acreditou em mim além de minha família, estou supresso que alguém acredite em mim.

-Bem eu acredito.

Sesshoumaru estava incrédulo, os olhos de Rin refletiam tanta sinceridade e certeza.

-Você realmente acredita em mim – estava incrédulo.

-Sim, e então vai aceitar minha proposta de casamento.

-Sinceramente e se eu for realmente um ladrão.

Um risada pura ecoava por todo o escritório.

-Eu nunca me encanei e não será agora.

-Isso e uma loucura, sem fundamento.

-Por acaso esta com medo?

-Nem um pouco, isso não quer disser que eu não considere isso uma loucura.

-Mas você ainda não me falou o real motivo de tudo isso.

Esse foi o primeiro momento que ela adquiriu uma expressão seria, e foi ai que ele pode notar que ela procurava uma forma de mentir sobre o fato.

-Ainda não posso de disser.

-Por que será que isso não me surpreende nem um pouco.

-Então devo acreditar que não ira se casar comigo,

-Claro que não, os homens de minha família só se casam por amor.

-Você não compreendeu minha proposta, não estou propondo um casamento permanente.

-Há sim, após um noivado rompido através de um escândalo logo me caso e após alguns meses me separo sim isso e tudo que eu preciso pra restaura minha honra como você mesma disse.

-Droga! Não tinha pensado nisso, quase cometi um erro e isso não e admissível.

-Que saber de uma coisa, que tal dessa maneira você escolhe outro pra se casar e depôs me vende sua corporação.

-Já que não quer aceitar minha proposta terei que fazer isso.

-Então me diga por mera curiosidade, qual e a segunda opção?

- Bem seu maior concorrente Narak Kyoshiro

**Nossa espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e gostaria de agradecer as reviews da:**

**Kuchiki Rin – estou feliz em saber que a uma nova leitora, espero que goste desse capitulo e comente.**

**Acdy-Chan – estou feliz que tenha gostado da historia, fico ansiosa com seu próximo comentário a respeito desse capitulo.**


	3. Chapter2

Capitulo II

Capitulo II

**Por pequena rin**

Sesshoumaru engoliu um gemido. Maldição!

- Você quer dizer Narak?

- Sim, Narak Kyoshiro, da Corporação Kyoshiro. Caso não saiba ele é solteiro. - argumentou Rin.

- Eu não sabia. - confirmou Sesshoumaru

- Se serve de consolo, você continua sendo minha primeira opção.

- Que sorte.

- Ser proprietário da New Genereation garantiria o domínio na Costa Oeste. – afirmava Rin.

- Lembre-se que os negócios da minha família vão alem do simples comercio exterior. – questionou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, eu sei, esqueceu que mandei investigar os negócios de sua família. Vocês oferecem bens e serviços. Mas o que importa aqui é que caso não você não aceite minha proposta a levarei até Narak e tenho certeza que ele não pensara duas vezes em aceita-la.

- Você percebe que sua atitude desmiolada pode afetar minha empresa. – enraiveceu Sesshouamru.

- Creio que isso tornara mais fácil sua decisão. – simplesmente respondeu Rin.

- Digamos que soube se expressar com ninguém. – dize Sesshoumaru

Rin sorriu novamente.

- Bem, agora só quero mencionar alguns detalhes finais, não precisara suporta minha presença freqüente, não haverá necessidade de consumar o casamento, não haverá exigências conjugais.

- E se eu decidir fazer algumas exigências?

- Estou disposta a aceitar seus termos.

- É muito magnânima.

O tom ríspido chamou sua atenção. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Tem vinte e quatro horas para mudar de idéia. Caso contrario, irei procurar o Sr.Narak tem ate amanha a tarde.

- Esta falando serio? Vai mesmo se casar com um homem que não conhece? Vai abri mão de uma empresa lucrativa apenas para assumir a sua herança?

- Sim.

A resposta direta de Rin surpreendeu Sesshoumaru

- E não há uma maneira de convencê-la a vender a New generation?

- Não sem o casamento. Não tenho poder sobre a empresa, lembra?

Rin se levantou sem olha para trás se dirigiu ate a porta e saiu.

- Aqui fala Taishou. Tenho um trabalho para você. Quero tudo que puder descobrir sobre uma mulher chamada Rin Ozawa. É urgente!

Na próxima vez em que a encontrasse, saberia tudo que havia para saber sobre essa mulher, desde os detalhes mais íntimos de sua vida privada até a cor do batom que cobria aquela boca. Não sabia como conseguiria, mas Rin não se casaria com Narak Kyoshiro. Não a deixaria arruinar os Taishou e nem deixaria a New Generation nas mãos do Narak.

Por coincidência havia acabado de ligar o celular e as chamados prosseguiram num fluxo interminável enquanto atravessava a rua.

- Não quero ser interrompido nos próximos dez minutos. – Rin disse ao passar pela secretaria.

- Mas Srta.Ozawa

- Por favor, Ayame. Preciso de dez minutos de paz.

Trancada no escritório, tentou concentra-se nos negócios e apagar da mente a imagem de Sesshoumaru, mas foi inútil, tinha todos os detalhes planejados só que aquele homem a tinha deixado sem rumo.

Antecipara um acordo simples rápido, mas a reação diante de suposto futuro marido não havia sido simples. Emoções a consumiam desde que pusera os pés na sala dele. Sairá sem olhar para trás, temendo perder o bom senso.

Sesshoumaru conseguira perturbá-la de maneira inexplicável.

Talvez fosse sua aparência. Não esperava encontrar um homem tão atraente, não estava preparara para a força de sua personalidade. O conjunto formado por aparência e personalidade isso realmente tinha mexido com ela.

-Droga!

Ainda para ajudá-la continuava sentindo o perfume da colônia suave que ele usava.

Incomodada, aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas ficou por um momento olhando para o nada, cansada fechou as cortinas e se pos a observa seu próprio escritório o lugar era totalmente desprovido de personalidade, não havia fotos.

Por alguma razão, sempre havia preferido a praticidade ao bom gosto, como em todas as outras esferas de sua vida. No passado, a lógica parecera a solução perfeita para tudo. Mas agora...

Batidas hesitantes na, porta interrompeu sua reflexão.

- Srta. Ozawa? –A diretoria a espera. Dizia Ayame.

Rin olhou para a janela uma ultima vez. Que ironia.

- Obrigado Ayame. Só preciso achar minhas anotações.

- Elas já estão comigo. Também tenho sua agenda para hoje e os recados mais urgentes.

- Pode deixar. Eu mesma cuido dos chamados.

- Mas... não tem tempo para isso, senhorita!

- Tem razão. – e aproximou-se da porta. – Não tenho tempo, mas como assim Ayame

- Não vai conseguir voltar para casa antes do evento desta noite Srta.Ozawa se continua aqui, por isso tomei a liberdade de mandar buscar seu vestido e acessórios.

Rin assentiu sem muita importância. Responsabilidade. Dever. Ética profissional. Era guiada por tais conceitos.

- Obrigado, Ayame, não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

A secretaria sorriu.

- É para isso que recebo um salário. Para cuidar de todos os detalhes de sua vida.

Rin alcançou o corredor que levava á sala de reuniões e seguiu em frente. Preciso me concentra, claro se isso for possível.

Horas mas tarde...

- Olá, Rin. Mundo pequeno, não?

Rin virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru, que sorriu diante de sua expressão de surpresa. Era bom saber que podia afeta-la.

Notara aqueles olhos no momento em que a viu em seu escritório, mas só depois compreendera como eram capazes de enfeitiçarem. Castanhos, tinham o tom do mais puro chocolate que os tornavam ainda mais expressivos e sedutores. O olhar era tão direto quanto apreensivo. Interessante.

- Sr.Taishou, que surpresa.

- Sesshoumaru, prefiro que me chame assim, é uma surpresa maior encontrá-la por aqui, apesar de sempre vir a esses eventos nunca a vi. Conheço quase todas as pessoas nesta sala. Presumo que também as conheça, não?

- Sim. – respondeu Rin.

Ele apontou para uma loira do outro lado do salão.

- Beatriz e seu novo marido, por exemplo? Comentou Rin - Sergio é um velho conhecido. Também conheço Sara, a filha de Beatriz.

- Estava fora do país, e não pude comparecer á cerimônia. – dize Sesshoumaru.

- Vai gostar do marido dela. Pensando bem você é parecido com Sergio. – falou Rin

- Como?

- Ambos são duros. Fortes determinados.

- E decidiu isso depois de um único encontro?

- Sim.

- Houve um tempo em que às pessoas me consideravam charmoso, agradável.

- Posso imaginá-lo desempenhando esse papel, mas o homem verdadeiro é bem diferente.

- Como pode saber?

- Intuição feminina? – perguntou Sesshoumaru - notando que ela se recusava a responder e desviava os olhos dos dele, inclinou-se para frente. Um perfume suave assaltou seus sentidos, provocando uma reação intensa e inesperada.

- De acordo com minha experiência, fatos e números exercem forte influencia sobre os homens. Quanto à intuição feminina, ela não tem o mesmo poder. – definiu Rin.

- Quem de disse isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros, e o movimento atraiu sua atenção para o pescoço delicado e os ombros arredondados.

- Aprendi a lição de maneira mais dura.

A mulher era encantadora. Podia sentir a força sob a aparência delicada e feminina, seria um erro subestimar sua determinação.

Um brilho assustador iluminou seus olhos por um instante antes de desaparecer.

E foi então que ele percebeu que Rin estava ali por outros motivos e ele poderia ate apostar sua empresa nisso. A Srta. Rin esperava poder marcar um encontro com Narak. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma fúria que era tão intensa quanto imprópria.

- Caso não se lembre você me prometeu vinte e quatro horas, _Chérie_!

- Sabe que sua voz fica mais acentuada sempre que esta aborrecido?

- Não tinha notado.

- É razoável – ela respondeu com uma postura surpreendente. Não fosse pelo brilho dos olhos, ninguém poderia notar que estava perturbada.

Mas Sesshoumaru notou. Por isso aproximou-se um pouco mais sem se importar com qualquer comentário que poderiam fazer.

- Você me prometeu vinte e quatro horas, por isso espero que cumpra sua promessa.

- E vou cumprir minha promessa.

- Você esta procurando por ele, não e mesmo?

- Apenas quero marcar um encontro.

A mulher tinha o direito de marcar quantos encontros quisesse. Havia rejeitado sua proposta? Não tinha intenção de se casar com ela, mas sua atitude possessiva sempre o acompanhava.

- Não conhece Narak caso contrário não se aproximaria dele.

- Ele também foi investigado. Na verdade, a comparação dos dados levou-me a escolher você como melhor opção. – Rin falava com um leve sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

- Então deve ter contratado um péssimo detetive. Narak não teria conseguido esconder suas atividades de um investigador mais astuto.

- Creio que dei a impressão errada quando ao pedido de casamento. Não pretendo ofertar minha alma e meu coração. Será apenas um acordo temporário.

Ele apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros delicados. Sentia a tensão sobre os dedos, mas puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, até obter um encaixe perfeito, e inclinou a cabeça até tocar seu ouvido.

- Escute bem o que eu vou dizer Rin, com Narak você não terá a menor chance. Ele toma o que quer e joga fora aquilo que não interessa mais.

- O que quer dizer?

- Use sua imaginação. – Sesshoumaru a encarou nos olhos.

Aparentemente, ela possuía uma imaginação bem ativa. Apesar de privilegiar o raciocínio lógico.

- Não pode afirmar com certeza. – protestou Rin.

- Posso. Se disser a ele que não quer consumar o casamento, vai despertar o instinto de caçador nele, e ele fará de tudo para pelo menos marcar sua pose nem que seja por uma noite.

Rin recuou, interrompendo o contato.

- Esta inventou tudo isso para que eu não me aproxime dele.

- Tem razão, estou tentando impedir que se aproxime de Narak, apenas isso e também não estou mentindo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Esse é um ponto que não esta aberta a discussões. Confie em mim... ou não. A escolha é sua. Mas esteja prevenida, Rin, se você se envolver com Narak ira se arrepender.

- Será que você não entende? Eu não tenho escolha.

- É claro que tem. Encontre um homem a quem possa amar.

- Não daria certo. Todos os homens que conheço esperam se casar com Rin Ozawa.

- E o que há de errado nisso?

- Eles querem a corporação e prestigio.

- Entendo. Eles querem a dona da corporação em vez da mulher, não e mesmo. É isso?

- Exatamente isso.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Admitir que desejava Rin só alimentaria falsas esperanças. Não pretendia se casar com ela, nem com outra mulher, ainda se sentia traído pela falta de confiança de Kagura.

- Não faça isso, chérie. Fique longe de Narak.

- Preciso me casar e depressa.

Com isso, virou-se e desapareceu na multidão. Sesshoumaru a deixou partir. Afinal...

Rin atravessou o salão com passos decididos, como se tivesse em mente um destino especifico, mas na verdade queria apenas se afasta de Sesshoumaru. Iria riscar o nome dele de sua lisa de candidatos. Era dominador, perceptivo..., Se ao menos não fosse tão atraente!

- Rin?

Assustada, virou-se e viu o tio aproximando com uma expressão bem curiosa.

- Estive procurando por você.

- Desculpe tio, esta apenas cumprimentando algumas pessoas.

- Nunca deixa escapar uma oportunidade, não é?

- Tive o melhor professor – ela sorriu.

- Quem era aquele homem com quem estava conversando?

- Aquele era Sesshoumaru Taishou. Nós nos conhecemos recentemente. – falou Rin.

- É um... quem sabe amigo? A discussão parecia bastante inflamada. Algum problema? – falava seu tio.

- Só estávamos conversando sobre a corporação, apenas isso.

- Ah, sim! Agora me lembro do nome. Os Taishou tem demonstrado um grande interesse por nossa empresa, alias um deles não estava envolvido em um escândalo? - questionou o tio.

- Foram rumores sem fundamentos. Tudo não passou de um lamentável mal-entendido, ao qual eu pretendo resolver.

- Esse assunto não nos diz respeito. Dize o tio diretamente a olhando nos olhos.

- Ainda não. Mas estou disposta a me envolver nele.

- Rin, conheço bem esse tom de voz. – falava seu tio - Sesshoumaru já e bem crescido para resolver seus próprios problemas.

-Sei disso tio, alias o que você acha da família dele. – perguntou Rin sem demostra seu verdadeiro interesse.

- Não me lembro de ter ouvido comentários contrários á ética dos Taishoou. Com exceção desse ultimo incidente, é claro. Eles sempre tiveram uma reputação muito sólida. Por que minha menina.

- Só queria ouvir sua opinião, por que é sempre muito sensato e quanto a Narak ? Também o conhece?

Por um momento Jeneni hesitou em responder.

- Sim, e um empresário muito astuto.

- E, como pessoa.

- Por que esse interesse em Sesshoumaru e Narak? Seria um interesse pessoal ou não.

- Um pouco de cada. Por favor, tio preciso saber o que pensa sobre os dois, caso fosse confia em um deles qual seria.

- Sesshoumaru. – falou direto

- Droga!

Olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele conversava com uma morena, sorrindo de um jeito que despertava nela uma estranha carência. Confiava no tio. Apesar de Narak ser aparentemente o mais confiável. Jamais confiara em alguém perfeito demais. E depois de ouvir o que Sesshoumaru dissera...

Faria uma ultima tentativa com ele. Se ele insistisse em recusar sua proposta, iria procura Narak e iria tira suas próprias conclusões.

Determinada, atravessou o salão e parou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, apoiando a mão sem eu braço.

- Pensei que pudéssemos continuar discutindo minha proposta – Rin murmurou com voz rouca.

Era chocante!. Infelizmente, a voz era tudo que tinha. Oh, por que não procurara saber mas sobre a sedução, em vez de ter lido livros sobre economia e administração?

- Esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa querido? - perguntou a morena para Sesshoumaru.

- _Minha amada_. Nunca vi esta mulher antes.

Rin abriu a boca.

- Nunca...? não acredito no que esta falando! Vai dizer que nunca nos vimos antes também?- Por que não, se é verdade?

Se bem me lembro eu estive em seu escritório hoje de manhã e de pedi em casamento, se esqueceu disso também.

Sesshoumaru resmungou alguma coisa antes de se soltar dela e ficou ao lado da morena

- Você deve ser maluca. Por favor, Kagome, não se deixe envolver.

Kagome sorriu. Depois segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru como Rin tinha feito.

- Creio que sei o que esta acontecendo.

-Ótimo! Por que ela não sabia.

- Sesshoumaru Taishou eu de pedi em casamento em menos de vinte e quatro horas vai negar isso?

- Casamento? Ambos se olharam se controlando para não ri

- Isso mesmo. Pode esquecer o período de vinte e quatro hora, Minha proposta esta desfeita irei agora mesmo procura Narak .

Virou-se e colidiu com uma grandiosa parede de músculos. Os olhos foram subindo lentamente pelo peito impressionante até encontrarem um par de olhos âmbar.

- Oh-oh... – murmurou Rin.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO IIICAPITULO III

-Olá, _cara_.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela sussurrou, sentindo o peso da mão em seu ombro.

- Em carne e osso.

- Mas... se é Sesshoumaru, então quem ...?

- Permita-me apresentá-la a meu irmão gêmeo, Inuyasha e sua esposa Kagome.

- Não obrigado. Prefiro ir me trancar no banheiro e sofrer minha humilhação com um mínimo de privacidade.

- Bobagem. – e segurou seu braço – Inuyasha, Kagome, esta é Rin Ozawa, proprietária da Crabbe Associados.

- Então estão noivos? – Kagome perguntou eufórica. – Seu pai vai ficar muito feliz!

- Ela não é minha noiva.

- Bem, não foi o que Rin disse.

- Já chega, _amorata._- Inuyasha interferiu. – Vamos deixar que elesresolvam suas diferenças a sós. Mais tarde o torturaremos para que nos conte tudo. Talvez na próxima reunião de diretoria da Salvatore... assim não terá de repetir a historia varias vezes.

Furioso, Sesshoumaru fez um breve e eloqüente discurso em italiano. A julgar pela expressão de Kagome, Rin devia esta grata por não ter entendido uma única palavra. Assim que terminou, ele a arrastou para outro lado da sala. As pessoas se afastavam para abrir caminho, lançando olhares desconfiados e reprovadores na direção do italiano e outros surpresos e intrigados, para ela.

Que horror! Seria aquele tratamento que Sesshoumaru recebia regularmente? Como podia suportar a tortura e ainda comparecer a festas e eventos filantrópicos?

Passaram por uma porta e chegaram a uma varanda onde era possível ver a baia de San Fransisco. Luzes iluminavam o contorno de Golden Gate e Bay Bridges, amenizando a escuridão da água. Não fosse pela fúria do homem a seu lado, Rin teria considerado a vista tão relaxante quanto pitoresca.

-Pode soltar-me agora – disse

Sesshoumaru atendeu ao pedido. Ela esperava que a interrupção do contato fosse o bastante para desaparecer a aflição que pulsava em seu corpo, mas estava enganada, e a sensação inesperada a confundiu. Trabalhara cercada por homens durante toda a vida e nunca havia experimentado uma atração tão forte. Por que tinha que ser com Sesshoumaru?

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – ele perguntou com voz abafada, como se fosse difícil conter a ira.

- Eu... estava fazendo uma ultima tentativa antes de aproximar-me de Narak.

- Atacando meu irmão? O que é isso _Cara_: qualquer Taishou serve inclusive os casados?

- Ora pare com issoSesshoumaru! Por que os homens sempre tiram as conclusões mais absurdas em um confronto com uma mulher?

- Estar aborrecido por saber que pediu meu irmão em casamento não tem nada de absurdo. É até bastante razoável.

- Razoável? – a raiva crescia. Quando havia perdido a calma pela ultima vez? Não conseguia se lembrar. – Não tem o direito de esta aborrecido. Para sua informação, e não pedi Inuyasha em casamento. Não exatamente.

- Ah, não? E como seria esse... exatamente?

- Esta se fazendo de estúpido! Sabe muito bem que eu pensei Inuyasha fosse você. Foi um erro natural e compreensível.

- O que significa que não conseguiu nos diferenciar. O que aconteceu com sua impressionante habilidade de ponderar, analisar e deduzir?

Ela serrou os punhos, dominada por uma fúria cega e destruidora. Como ele conseguia destruir anos de pratica e controle com meia dúzia de palavras bem escolhidas?

- Caso ainda não tenha sido informado, você e Inuyasha são gêmeos idênticos.

- Kagome sabe apontar as diferenças entre nos.

- Ela é casada com Inuyasha! É lógico que saiba reconhecer o marido!

- Ela sempre soube reconhecê-lo. Desde o inicio. Na primeira vez em que nos encontramos ela soube que eu não era Inuyasha.

- Muito bem, parabéns para ela! – os óculos escorregavam pelo nariz enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro, tentando recuperar a calma. Irritada, empurrou-os para o alto da cabeça. A visão pobre fez com que Sesshoumaru parecesse nublado, como se não tivesse contornos definidos, mas naquele momento preferia não enxergá-lo nitidamente.

- Só o vi uma vez, e acha que isso teria de ser suficiente para que o distinguisse de seu irmão?

- Viu as fotos no meu escritório. Sabia que eu tinha um irmão gêmeo. É uma mulher astuta, quase um gênio de lógica e de analise dedutiva. Devia ter usado seu talento natural para descobrir seu erro.

- Eu descobrir meu erro!

- Sim, no momento em que tropeçou em mim. Tarde demais, considerando que já havia mencionado aquela ridícula proposta de casamento.

- Oh, por isso esta tão zangado! Por que agora eles sabem que o pedi em casamento!

- Exatamente.

Agora que conseguia compreender a situação, sentia-se um pouco mais calma. Era um grande alivio poder controlar-se como estava acostumada a fazer. Odiava perder o domínio sobre si mesma.

- Bem, diga a eles que foi uma proposta comercial e que você recusou. É simples, não?

- Não conhece minha família. Esqueceu que tenho cinco irmãos? E todos terão um palpite ou sugestão a oferecer.

- Entendo. Vai ter de suportar algumas provocações e brincadeiras. Nunca tive irmãos, mas imagino que todos sejam iguais, não?

- Tem razão. E já estou acostumado com as piadas e provocações. Elas não me incomodam. O que me preocupa é saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde um deles vai querer saber por que você me propôs casamento. Logo seu tio será informado sobre seus planos, e então...

- Oh, céus! Acha que sua família seria capaz...

- Todos teriam um grande prazer em discutir o assunto. E esse tipo de conversa é sempre ouvida por uma secretaria indiscreta, um visitante na sala de espera... minha família não espalharia a noticia de maneira deliberada, mas certas questões têm um jeito próprio de chegarem ao conhecimento do publico.

- Tio Jenine ficaria magoado se soubesse sobre meus planos.

- Magoado? Ele ficaria furioso! E faria tudo para detê-la.

Era uma possibilidade. Jenine estava no comando da corporação há mais de uma década. Estava habituado ao poder, gostava dele e planejava mantê-lo por muito tempo. E seria um prazer deixá-lo onde estava se...

- Você não entende Sesshoumaru. Assim que me casar...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Quando se casar terá o controle sobre uma diretoria enfurecida. Duvido que entendam ou apóiem sua necessidade de assumir o comando. E como essa disputa pelo poder afetará os negócios? Já pensou nisso? Ou não se importa?

- É claro que me importo. Estamos falando sobre minha companhia.

- Então sugiro que deixe tudo como esta. Disse que seu tio é competente. Deixe-o trabalhar em paz.

- você não entende.

- Não. Não posso fingir que entendo o relacionamento que tem com seu tio, mas na minha família existe algo chamado lealdade. Não fazemos nada sem que todos saibam e nunca tomamos atitudes que possam contrariar os interesses coletivos.

- Não conhece todos os fatos.

- E acha que esses fatos me fariam mudar de opinião?

- Sim.

- Mas não pretende revelá-los

- Não. Como você também se negou a revelar todos os fatos relativos a Narak Kyoshiro.

- Ainda esta disposta a ir procurá-lo?

- Não tenho escolha.

- Vou lhe dar uma sugestão, cara. Não diga a ele qual é o propósito da reunião. Não o peça em casamento no primeiro contato, como fez comigo.

- Por que não?

- Por que assim terá mais tempo para tentar conhecê-lo, mesmo que de maneira superficial.

- E se meu tio souber sobre minha reunião com Narak. Como poderei explicá-la?

- e se ele souber sobre a _nossa_ reunião? Vai ter mais problemas para explicá-la, considerando-se minha reputação.

- Sua reputação não me preocupa.

- Pois deveria reconsiderar a questão.

- Como já disse, não acredito que seja culpado. Portanto, sua reputação não interfere em minhas decisões. O que preciso saber é...pode convencer Inuyasha e Kagome a guardarem segredo?

- Por pouco tempo.

- É o suficiente. – era hora de encerrar a conversa. Se ficasse mais tempo com ele, acabaria cometendo uma estupidez. Como implorar para que se casasse com ela. – Espero que me desculpe Sesshoumaru. Criei uma situação delicada e o constrangi perante sua família.

- Eu sobreviverei.

- E... também apreciei suas sugestões.

- Não vou cobrar nada por elas.

- Bem... – ela estendeu a mão e sorriu. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

Os dedos envolveram os dela.

- Para sua informação Cara, há algo em toda essa historia que não se encaixa. Eu sei disso. você sabe... Narak também saberá.

Rin o encarou aturdida. Em que momento havia traído seu segredo? Sabia que a situação era estranha o bastante para despertar suspeitas, mas...

Respirando fundo, manteve a calma.

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- Sabe. Mas não quer explicar. – Sesshoumaru sorriu. – Não importa cara, por que vou acabar descobrindo tudo.

- Não terá tempo para isso. Irei conversar com Narak amanha.

- É o que diz...

- Já tomou sua decisão. Tenho o direito de levar minha proposta a quem eu quiser.

- Este é um país livre, _cara_. Não precisa da minha permissão para decidir sua vida.

- É claro que não! – E olhou para o salão iluminado. – Agora devo ir.

Rin deu um único passo na direção da porta antes de ser detida. Pousando uma das mãos em sua cintura, ele a girou para que caísse em seus braços.

- Quando for levar sua proposta para Narak, não esqueça de considerar um ponto importante.

Podia ler a determinação nos olhos dele. Sabia qual era sua intenção.

- Ia me beija, não?

- Admito que a idéia passou por minha cabeça.

A resposta foi imediata. Jamais havia se sentido tão viva, com todos os sentidos em estado de alerta.

- E o que esse beijo poderia provar? Espera que o considere mais atraente do que Narak? Acha que devo permitir que ele me beije de forma a poder compará-los?

- Prefiro que não faça isso.

-Por quê?você não me quer.

- eu nunca disse tal coisa. Só afirmei que não pretendia me casar a fim de adquirira Janus Corporation.

Rin desfrutava da sensação proibida. Passara toda a vida perseguindo o apropriado, o necessário, e nunca tivera oportunidade de sentir e experimentar, de descobrir a própria feminilidade e os aspectos mais profundos de sua natureza. E nesse momento, nada era mais importante do que as sensações.

- Tudo bem Sesshoumaru. Beije-me se quiser. Mas não vai provar nada com isso.

- Não? – e aproximou os lábios dos dela sem tocá-la. – Pois acho que provarei algo muito importante.

Os dedos deslizaram por suas costas suavemente, despertando todo o corpo com uma intensidade assustadora. Rin estremeceu. Como era possível? Como ele conseguia provocar uma reação tão forte se nem a tocava de verdade?

Contendo o impulso de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo de uma vez por todas, murmurou.

- O que espera provar afinal?

- Rin, _cara mia_. É tão simples! O que esta sentindo? Em que esta pensando?

- Quer uma resposta franca? Sinto-me desesperada, e estou pesando seriamente em tomar a iniciativa, caso não faça alguma coisa para sufocar esse desespero. Esta esperando que lhe mostre como se faz?

A paixão estava estampada no rosto másculo de traços marcantes. Os olhos brilhavam, mas Sesshoumaru não se moveu.

- Quer que eu a beije, não é?

- Sim, eu quero. E depressa.

- Então já deve ter percebido que esta procurando algo além de uma simples aliança comercial. Aposta que nem esta pensando nos negócios.

- Tem razão, não estou.

- Entende agora? você esta interessada em algo mais. Precisa de mais. Não se contente com menos do que um relacionamento pleno.

- Como o que você tinha com sua ex-noiva, por exemplo? É esse o objetivo desta demonstração?

- Mas que droga! Hoje você esta mesmo disposta a me irritar!

- Não é deliberado. Tio Jenine vive dizendo que esse é mais um de meus talentos naturais.

- Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

- Ouvi todas elas. Até você dizer que ia me beijar. Então passei a esperar a ação no lugar das palavras. – E suspirou desapontada. – Mas imagino que tenha mudado de idéia.

- Mulher esperta – e devolveu os óculos ao nariz dela, indicando que o interlúdio chegava ao fim.

Um ruído chamou a atenção de Rin para porta da varanda , virando-se ela viu Jakotsu, o organizador do evento, olhando para eles.

- Olá Jak – cumprimentou-o. – Procurando por alguém?

Ele hesitou por um segundo, antes de assentir.

- Sim, eu... gostaria de conversar com o Sr.Taishou.

- Escute o que vou dizer Rin – Sesshoumaru murmurou. – Quero que vá embora. Agora.

- Por quê?

- Não quero que seja envolvida nisso.

- Envolvida... – confusa, olhou para o Sr.Marks com ar desconfiado. – o que esta acontecendo, Jak?

- Srta.Ozawa, por favor. Prefiro conversar com o Sr.Taishou em particular.

- Eu já havia percebido. – e colocou-se diante de Sesshoumaru, cruzando os braços num gesto de desafio. – Mas não vou sair daqui. Portanto, se tem algo a dizer, vai ter de falar para mim também.

Sesshoumaru pousou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Não interfira. Este é um problema meu. Posso cuidar dele sozinho.

- Mas...

- Ele veio me pedir pra deixar a festa, como deve saber. – e tirou-a do caminho. – Não tenho o habito de esconder-me atrás de uma mulher, Rin. Nem permito que se coloquem na linha de fogo quando alguém tenta atingir-me.

Rin, ele a chamara de Rin. A dor provocada pela palavra seca e autoritária era tão grande, que ela preferiu dar atenção à revolta causada pela situação. Assim teria tempo para pensar na dor.

- O Sr. Taishou esta certo? Veio sugerir que ele vá embora, Jak?

O pobre homem parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

- Receio que sim. Como organizador do evento, fui pressionado para resolver essa... Lamentável situação. Se fosse por mim... - e encolheu os ombros. – Mas não é minha opinião que importa. E como o evento é filantrópico, não posso permitir que se instale um clima de ...

Rin sorriu com doçura.

- Impropriedade?

- Sim.

- Refere-se a todos os Taishou, ou a este em particular?

A hesitação momentânea traiu Jak Marks. Sesshoumaru ficou tenso, e ela pode praticamente sentir a resposta agressiva diante da possibilidade de agressão a sua família.

- Quem esta por trás disso?

- Ninguém! Ou melhor, todos! Não posso citar nomes, Sr.Taishou. Recebi a incumbência de resolver a situação, e é o que estou tentando fazer.

- Quem lhe deu essa incumbência? Quero nome!

- Não posso dizer nada. Lamento muito, mas não quero perder meu emprego.

Rin decidiu interferi novamente. Sesshoumaru ficaria furioso, mas não havia outra saída.

- Estou decepcionada com sua atitude, Sr.Marks. a Crabbe Associados, bem como os Taishou, sempre apoiaram com prazer todos os seus eventos. A partir de agora teremos que rever nossa posição.

- Por favor, Srta.Ozawa, tente compreender. Sempre foi tão generosa!

- Minha empresa já esteve envolvida em algum incidente que pudesse criar um clima de... impropriedade?

- Nunca!

- E se eu me colocar a favor dos Taishou?

- Já disse para não se meter nisso, _cara_!

Rin mantinha os olhos fixo no rosto de Jak.

- Este é um bom momento para você compreender que não sei seguir instruções. Estou habituada a comandar. – De repente teve uma idéia. – Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos dançar.

- O que disse?

- Vamos dançar. – E encarou-o com um sorriso largo e satisfeito. – Depois dançarei com todos os seus irmãos, e tio Jenine dançara com suas cunhadas. E riremos muito. Conversaremos com algumas pessoas cuja influencia é suficiente para por um ponto final nos comentários, pelo menos por essa noite, e elas terão que cooperar, ou não farão mais negócios com minha empresa.

- Não se meta. Vai acabar descobrindo que não é tão poderosa quanto pensa.

O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

- Lembra-se de quando me pediu para confiar em seu julgamento sobre um assunto de interesse mútuo?

Ele suspirou.

- Quer que eu retribua o favor agora?

- Faremos um acordo. Seguirei sua sugestão. Não abordarei a questão com a objetividade dessa manha.

- E em troca?

O sorriso retornou ainda mais radiante que antes.

- Vamos dançar. – e olhou para Marks. – Jak, sugiro que passe algum tempo aqui fora. Aprecie a paisagem, respire ar fresco e não se preocupe mais com o tal clima de impropriedade.

- Obrigado Srta.Ozawa. Suponho que esteja certa.

- Eu sempre estou certa. – tocando o braço de Sesshoumaru, começou a caminhar de volta ao salão..- Muito bem Sr.Taishou... Onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?

- Eu estava indo embora, e você ia marcar uma reunião com Narak.

- Não. De acordo com minha percepção, você ia me beijar.

- Não ia. Pela primeira vez na vida decidi optar pela segurança em vez de correr riscos.

- Que pena.

- Concordo com você.

- Acha que dançar será seguro?

- Com você? Duvido.

Também duvidava. No entanto... não seria tão excitante quanto beija-l. droga! Seria bom entregar-se a atividades satisfatórias antes de se casar e abrir mão de todo o prazer.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher apoiada em seu braço. Havia desejado beijá-la. Tomara seu corpo nos braços e quase fora dominado pela urgência de provar o sabor de seus lábios. Ela não teria resistido. Vira o desejo brilhando em seus olhos. Então, o que o fizer recuar?

A resposta era simples. Ficara chocado com a força das próprias emoções. E com o medo que havia se estampado no rosto de Rin. Por um momento conseguira desviá-la do objetivo forçando-a a reconhecê-lo como homem, não como uma solução para seus problemas. O fato devia deixá-lo satisfeito.

Mas ficara assustado.

Rin tinha um ar intocado que o apavorava. Era como a Bela Adormecida esperando pelo beijo do verdadeiro amor. E não queria ser o príncipe que a despertaria. Não enquanto sua reputação estivesse em ruínas. Não seria justo. De fato não fosse por aquela ultima ameaça aos negócios de sua família, não teria permitido que ela pusesse em pratica o plano mirabolante. Teria ido embora e encerrado a questão.

Mas alguém estava tentando destruir os negócios dos Taishou, e não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Suportaria todos os ataques pessoais sem esbravejar, mas quem quer que houvesse tentado expulsa-lo da festa, cometera um erro fatal atacando também sua família.

Era capaz de tudo para defendê-los.

Determinado, olhou para Rin.

- Prometo que não vai ser prejudicada por minha causa, _cara. _Se alguém tentar...

- Já sei. – Abraçou-o e colou o corpo ao dele com graça e feminilidade, despertando tudo que havia de mais elementar no homem que a conduzia pela pista de dança. – você o fará pagar caro. Como o fará também pagar pelo que esta tentando fazer com sua família.

- Então me conhece bem...?

- Não é o bastante.

Mas poderia conhecê-lo melhor se o beijasse. Desejara aquele beijo com um desespero que era estranho a sua natureza. No instante em que sentira o toque das mãos de Sesshoumaru, fora consumida por um único pensamento. Beijá-lo.

Por que ele havia recusado?

Podia imaginar.

Sesshoumaru não a queria. Invadira seu escritório com uma proposta de casamento, tentando obter um acordo comercial, e ele temia que um beijo o obrigasse a aceitar a oferta. Ou seria apenas desinteresse?

Não tinha importância. Pensando bem, era melhor assim. Por um momento chegara a perder de vista o objetivo, algo que jamais havia acontecido antes. Nunca Sesshoumaru Taishou era um homem perigoso, e seria um erro grave envolver-se com ele na tentativa de obter o comando da Crabbe e Associados. Não podia correr o risco de distrair-se. Não, se esperava alcançar sucesso.

Suspirando, aninhou-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Era uma pena realmente. Jamais conhecera um homem capaz de distraí-la ou desviá-la da meta traçada para realização de um propósito. Teria sido interessante descobrir até onde poderia chegar essa distração.


	5. RECADO URGENTE

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

Peso que todos participem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, entre no link da **Chibi Anne**, lá vocês encontraram o link da noticia original e a **PETIÇÃO PARA QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTEÇA**.

_**Participe.**_


	6. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV CAPITULO IV

Sesshoumaru olhou para os irmãos com ar incrédulo.

- Estão brincando!

- Não – respondeu Mirok, o mais velho dos seis filhos. – O momento não poderia ser mais oportuno. Estamos pensando em expansão. papa esta na Itália, o que nos livra de qualquer possibilidade de desaprovação paterna. você mesmo disse que ela esta propondo um negocio...

- Quer que eu me case com uma mulher que não conheço para que possamos expandir nossos interesses comerciais?

- Não. Queremos que se case com a Srta.Ozawa para que Narak não nos destrua. A expansão é um dado a mais. Se ela tivesse outro candidato em vista, eu não me importaria. Mas Narak joga sujo.

- Acha que o sacrifício seria grande demais? – Inuyasha interferiu. – Ontem à noite ela parecia muito interessada em você.

- Em você também.

- A pobrezinha se enganou. E o que importa é que ela se sente atraída. E prefere vender a Janus para nós a entregá-la a Narak. Por que desapontá-la?

- Ela pretende tirar das mãos do tio o controle da corporação!

Irritado, Inuiyasha jogou a caneta sobre o bloco de anotações.

- E daí? Ela é a proprietária!

Sesshoumaru afastou a cadeira da mesa de reuniões e levantou-se. Não gostava de ser pressionado. Aproximou-se da janela, e os olhos buscaram o edifício do outro lado da rua.

- O tio dela administra a Crabbe e Associados há anos. O homem sabe o que esta fazendo.

- Rin decidiu se casar. – Kouga apontou com lógica irrefutável. – Pelo que nos contou, ela vai se casar, não importa com quem. Por que não tirar proveito da situação?

- você se casaria por motivos semelhantes? – Sesshoumaru perguntou

sem encará-lo.

- Já sou casado.

- Se não fosse casado com Sara... Aceitaria viver com uma estranha para lucrar nos negócios? - Sesshy, vamos ser honestos, esta bem? você se sente atraído por ela. Por que negar?

- Não vou negar. Mas o que isso tem haver com casamento?

- Só há conhece há algumas horas e já esta todo confuso – Inuyasha comentou rindo. – Passei pela mesma coisa com Kagome. Eu sabia.

- Não estou apaixonado por essa mulher. Seria como apaixonar-se por um... por um computador!

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros

- Kagome também era obcecada pela carreira. Sua missão é fazê-la entender que a vida tem mais a oferecer do que trabalho. E sei que é capaz disso, meu irmão.

- Considere as alternativas. – Kouga persistiu. – Pare e pense no que vai acontecer com os Taishou se Narak puser as mãos na Janus Corporation.

- Já pensou que Narak pode recusar a proposta?

- Esta brincando? Ele vai agarrar a oportunidade com unhas e dentes. E vai se casar com ela pensando também na novidade, no prazer de desbravar novos caminhos...

Sesshoumaru não podia ir contra a colocação do irmão, mas o comentário o perturbava, por que o obrigava a lembrar algo que Penélope dissera na noite anterior. O que havia sido? Algo sobre os homens que desejavam Rin Ozawa, não, Rin. Queriam o que ela poderia levar para o casamento, não a pessoa. E Narak não seria diferente. Seria o pior de todos. Pensar nela sacrificando tudo por um homem como aquele...

- em quanto tempo ele nos faria cair de joelhos? – Kouga perguntou, sentindo o momento de fraqueza.

- Não muito – Hiten opinou, entrando na sala de reuniões. Segundo filho do casal Taishou.– A situação é pior do que imaginávamos.

- Pior... quanto? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

- Narak estava por trás do incidente de ontem à noite. Não só exigiu que Jakotsu expulsasse Sesshoumaru, como espalhou um boato sobre novas evidencias que comprovariam o envolvimento de toda família naquele negocio que arruinou os Bennett.

- Vamos processá-lo por calunia e difamação!

- Para o diabo com os tribunais! – protestou Ginta. – Vamos fazer uma visita a Narak e explicar pessoalmente o erro de seus métodos.

Bankotsu cerrou os punhos.

- Estou mais do que pronto.

- Não – Kouga interrompeu. – Temos um jeito mais eficiente de cuidar de Narak. Uma solução que o destruirá definitivamente, pelo menos no nosso ramo. Não é verdade Sesshoumaru?

Podia sentir o no apertando seu pescoço

- O que aconteceu coma tradição dos Taishou de só se casarem por amor?

- você não será o primeiro a desrespeitá-la – Hiten lembrou. – Estou um passo na sua frente.

- E dois divórcios na família tornarão a opção mais aceitável? E você se casou por amor. O fato de não terem se entendido é outra historia.

Inuyasha aproximou-se e tocou o ombro do irmão.

- Sesshy, há algo de muito forte entre você e aquela tal Ozawa. Sei que é cedo demais para falar em amor, mas tem de reconhecer a existência de um sentimento que pode se transformar em algo mais profundo e duradouro.

Se ela se casar com Narak, jamais terá uma chance de descobrir.

- Esta sonhando, Inuyasha?

- Bem, pelo menos são sonhos agradáveis.

- Inuyasha!

- Se ainda não esta convencido, considere um ultimo dado. Ela nos defendeu ontem à noite. Dançou com cada um de nós, pondo em risco a própria reputação. Narak deve ter ficado furioso. Quando descobrir quais são os planos da Srta. Ozawa, se casará com ela, assumira o comando da Janus... e depois a punirá por ter ousado interferir em seus negócios.

Inuyasha estava certo. Sabia que Narak ficara furioso na noite anterior. O homem nem tentara disfarçar o ódio, e havia sido sua expressão de rancor e ressentimento que levara Hiten a conduzir uma rápida investigação

Contraíra uma divida de gratidão com Rin. A família toda devia esta grata. Dançara com cada um dos irmãos e insistira para que os Taishou ficassem até o final da festa, rindo, bebendo e conversando como se não tivessem uma única preocupação no mundo. Conquistara a simpatia das três esposas, Kagome, Sango e Sara, e no final da noite as quatro já conversavam com animação e entusiasmo, como se fossem velhas amigas.

E, durante todo o tempo, Sesshoumaru sentira vontade de levá-la de volta ao balcão para terminar o que haviam começado. Pensar em beijá-la até esquecer Narak, a Janus Corporation e sua insana cruzada por um marido.

Olhou para a janela de Rin. Como poderia permitir que ela assumisse o risco? Sabia que ela fazia parte do mundo dos negócios há dezesseis anos, mas era obvio que não tinha idéia de como enfrentar os grandes tubarões como Narak. Estava habituada a lidar com uma diretoria obediente, homens que jamais seriam desleais com o dono da empresa que pagava seus salários. E, mais importante que tudo..., como poderia deixar que Narak a tocasse?

Era simples. Não podia.

- Muito bem – disse, virando-se para os irmãos. – Vou tentar conversar com ela mais uma vez. Não estou dizendo que me casarei com a Srta.Ozawa, mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para convencê-la a vender a Janus para nós.

- Vai conversar com ela antes da reunião com Narak?

- Vou telefonar imediatamente.

- Por que não procurá-la pessoalmente? – Inuyasha sugeriu. – Use o charme dos Taishou, homem!

- Ela não gosta de charme. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que me disse.

- Então use a lógica. E se não funcionar... apele para o beijo que ela pediu ontem a noite.

Sesshoumaru não a procurara. Rin deixou escapar um suspiro pesaroso. Havia esperado ele aparecesse que concluísse que as vantagens do casamento eram maiores do que o desgosto provocado por sua proposta.

Num impulso, chamou a secretária pelo interfone.

- Algum recado para mim Ayame?

- Catorze telefonemas e dezenove e-mails.

- Algum do Sr.Taishou?

- Nenhum Srta.Ozawa.

A compaixão na voz da jovem despertou em Rin o orgulho esquecido temporariamente.

- Estou saindo para encontrar Narak no Benjamin's. se meu tio perguntar por mim, diga que fui almoçar com um cliente. Pensando bem, diga o que quiser, mas não revele com quem ou onde estarei.

- Sim Srta.Ozawa. e se o senhor Taishou telefonar?

- Ele não vai ligar.

Desligando o interfone, ela se levantou e ajeitou a o tailleur. Depois pegou a bolsa e olhou em volta. Talvez devesse considerar uma nova decoração.alguns móveis, adornos, tons mais vibrantes... e algumas fotografias dos pais e do tio sobre a mesa do café. E cuidaria de tudo pessoalmente.

Afinal, já era hora de começar a cuidar da própria vida.

- Onde ela esta?

- Lamento senhor, mas a Srta.Ozawa não pode atendê-lo.

- Garanto que ela vai mudar de idéia.

Sesshoumaru passou pela secretaria e abriu a porta do escritório da futura noiva. O lugar estava vazio. Incapaz de conter-se entrou e examinou a decoração com ar preocupado. Era tudo tão frio e impessoal, tão prático!

Com exceção do perfume que pairava no ar, nada lembrava a mulher encantadora que ocupava aquele espaço.

- Onde ela esta? – repetiu ao sair

- Lamento senhor, mas não posso...

- Vamos ver se tornamos essa conversa mais clara e produtiva. Sou Sesshoumaru Taishou. Rin e eu temos um... assunto pendente. Presumo que por conta do meu atraso, ela tenha decidido ir almoçar com Narak, acertei?

A expressão da secretaria serviu como resposta.

- Muito bem. Agora só precisa me dizer quando e onde.

- Não posso lhe dar essa informação. Eu perderia meu emprego.

- Entendo. Não posso exigir tamanho sacrifício de alguém que não me conhece.

Tinha de pensar depressa. Aonde alguém como Rin levaria um noivo em potencial? Não, o raciocínio correto não era esse. Aonde alguém como Rin levaria um parceiro comercial, especialmente alguém a quem pretendia fazer uma proposta tão incomum? A resposta era simples. Ao Benjamin's. discreto, exclusivo, elegante... e sem graça. A clientela era formada por empresários poderosos interessados em fechar contratos de valor elevado.

Stefano encarou a secretaria.

- A que horas ela vai estar no Benjamin's?

- Como sabe...? – Ayame parou e balançou a cabeça. – Ao meio-dia. Mas se contar a ela que eu disse isso, tenha ao menos a bondade de reservar um posto para mim em sua empresa. E, para sua informação, meu salário é bem alto.

- você não será demitida. Talvez receba até um aumento por isso. – desde que pudesse convencer Penélope a se casar com ele, em vez de Narak.

- Farei com que se lembre disso, senhor. A propósito meu nome é Ayame. E se quiser chegar a tempo, é melhor apressar-se. A Srta.Ozawa é sempre pontual e exige a mesma pontualidade de todos com quem trabalha ou mantém algum tipo de ligação.

Quando deixou a Crabbe e Associados, Sesshoumaru descobriu que dispunha de dez minutos para chegar ao restaurante. Felizmente a sorte estava ao seu lado, por que um táxi passava pela rua no momento em que ele pisou na calçada. Quando saltou na frente do restaurante, o relógio de pulso marcava onze e cinqüenta e nove. As doze em ponto, quando Rin e Narak eram conduzidos a uma mesa afastada, ele os abordou.

- Desculpe o atraso. _Cara_.

Enlaçando a cintura delgada, puxou-a para longe do concorrente e abraçou-a. E dessa vez não hesitou. Beijou-a. O silencio súbito indicava que todas as pessoas esperando por uma mesa haviam parado para observá-los. Não que estivesse preocupado. Algo mais importante ocupava seus pensamentos.

O ajuste das bocas era mais perfeito do que imaginara. Ah, como fora tolo! Tivera a oportunidade de beijá-la na noite anterior e não soubera aproveitá-la. Não voltaria a cometer o mesmo engano. Sob uma aparência fria de empresaria competente, Rin Ozawa era exuberante, ardente, deliciosa.

Por um momento ela ainda tentou resistir, mas foi um esforço inútil, como se o corpo reconhecesse e aceitasse o que a mente rejeitava. Com o mais fascinante dos suspiros, ela entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo. As mãos tocaram sua cintura sob o paletó e deslizaram pelas costas, puxando-o para mais perto.

A reação provocou uma urgência que Sesshoumaru gostaria de saciar imediatamente. Infelizmente, esse era um desejo impossível. Relutante, encerrou o beijo e tentou não demonstrar o espanto causado pela revelação da mulher sensual e vibrante. De sua parte, o destino de ambos acabara de ser selado.

- você é minha.

- Quer dizer que temos um acordo? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Sujeito a algumas negociações.

- Certo.

- Podemos selar o trato com mais um beijo?

Ela sorriu.

- É melhor adiarmos esse prazer, já que o ambiente não é o mais conveniente para certos... contatos.

- Desmancha prazeres. E o que faremos com Narak?

- Vai ter de confiar em mim. Siga minhas orientações, esta bem?

- Não vai ser fácil – ele murmurou em tom seco. – Mas prometo me esforçar.

- Com licença Rin – Narak interrompeu irritado. – Vamos almoçar ou não?

- Oh, desculpe-me Narak. – a frieza profissional era apenas um disfarce par a tensão que ameaçava dominá-la. – Já conhece Sesshoumaru Taishou?

Narak riu.

- Talvez. São tantos que é difícil guardar todos os nomes. – e fingiu considera. – Sesshoumaru é o ladrão?

Taishou retribuiu o insulto com um sorriso largo. Depois puxou uma cadeira para Rin e sentou-se ao lado dela. Dois botões da sua camisa estavam abertos, o que o surpreendeu. Talvez sua futura esposa fosse mais ardente do que imaginava!

- Vou ajudá-lo a guardar nossos nomes com mais facilidade – disse , abotoando a camisa com movimentos relaxados, usando a tarefa para aumentar o impacto do que ia dizer. – Eu sou aquele que vai se casar.

- Que Com quem?

- Eu.

Narak pensou um pouco antes de falar.

- Vão se casar?

- O mais depressa possível. - Sesshoumaru confirmou.

- E o que tenho com isso?

- Nada.

Rin preparou-se para momentos mais tensos.

- Talvez eu deva explicar...

- Por favor, querida, permita que eu mesmo explique. Minha noiva e eu estamos dispostos a fazer uma proposta por sua empresa. Se estiver interessado, podemos discuti-la durante o almoço.

- Comprar minha empresa? Estão brincando?

- Não.

- você é muito ousado, Taishou. Por que acha que eu estaria interessado em vender a companhia? Nas atuais circunstancias, era eu quem deveria estar tentando comprar a sua. Com a reputação que construiu recentemente, na vai se manter em pé no mundo dos negócios por muito mais tempo.

- Esta enganado. Nos, os Taishou, decidimos oferecer-lhe uma saída digna, enquanto ainda pode escolher. Antes de anunciarmos a compra da Janus Corporation.

- A compra.. Mas que diabos significa isso? – o homem olhou para Rin com ar furioso. – você disse que tinha algo a me propor, algo que certamente despertaria meu interesse. Não mencionou a intenção de comprar minha empresa.

A resposta foi um sorriso frio que impressionou até mesmo Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei que tipo de jogo estão fazendo. Mas cometeram um grave erro. Não tenho tempo para brincar.

- Que pena – Sesshoumaru lamentou irônico.

- Vão se arrepender! Ninguém me faz de idiota! A Janus ainda não é sua Taishou. E mesmo que consiga comprá-la, tomarei providencias para que não se beneficie da transação.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se devagar, usando a estatura como arma para intimidar o adversário. O truque deu certo, por que Narak recuou.

- Vou retribuir sua franqueza. Acha que estou interessado em comprar sua empresa? – a gargalhada ecoou pelo restaurante. – Quero vê-lo pagar tudo que fez á minha família.

- Seu conhecido charme não esta funcionando. Esta é a segunda vez que o vejo falhar. Primeiro com Kagura Bennett, e agora aqui. Que tal testarmos seu poder de conquista? – e tocou os cabelos de Rin. – O que acha disso, _querida?_ Esqueça Taishou e una-se a mim. Garanto que vai se sair muito melhor.

- Tire a mão dela.

A ordem soou baixa, quase como um murmúrio, mas o sotaque italiano não deixava duvidas. Sesshoumaru estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Algumas pessoas olharam em sua direção, atraídas pela posição de combate dos dois homens. O silencio reinou por alguns momentos, até que devagar, Narak soltou a mecha de cabelos e recuou.

- Esta conversa ainda não acabou Taishou.

Sesshounaru ofereceu um sorriso gelado.

- Era o que eu esperava ouvir de você.

Havia uma certa falta de dignidade em um homem tentando parecer casual enquanto fugia. Narak caminhava devagar, mas era claro que fora forçado a abandonar a batalha antes de ser dominado por um oponente mais forte. Sesshoumaru sorriu. Guardaria a lembrança daquele momento como um tesouro precioso. Pena que os irmãos não estivessem ali para testemunhar a conclusão do confronto.

- Esta se divertindo – Rin constatou indignada.

- você nem imagina quanto.

- Pois não vou tolerar esse tipo de atitude. Disse que eu devia confiar em você. Não mencionou que eu seria disputada como osso por dois cães famintos. – e levantou-se. – Vejo que terei de assumir o comando. Vamos, Sesshoumaru. É melhor discutirmos a questão no meu escritório, cercados de privacidade.

- Sente-se cara.

- Não pode me dar ordens como fez com Narak. – ainda eram o centro das atenções, ainda mais que antes, e um rubor intenso tingia seu rosto. – Não vou admitir.

Ele não alterou o tom de voz, mas a entonação possuía a mesma qualidade dura e implacável de antes, quando obrigara a Narak a render-se.

- Eu disse ... sente-se.

Rin inclinou o corpo para frente até quase encostar o nariz no dele.

- Escute bem o que vou dizer Taishou.

- Sou todo ouvido. – gostava de vê-la lutando por seu território. Muitas mulheres não teriam ousado enfrentá-lo, especialmente depois da cena com Narak. Pelo menos sabia que o casamento seria interessante. E, apaixonado, a julgar pelo beijo que haviam trocado pouco antes.

- Vou me sentar, uma vez que é evidente que não pretende voltar ao meu escritório. Mas isso não significa que venceu. Não recebo ordens de ninguém, por mais que gritem e mostrem os dentes. Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente. Posso saber por que decidiu ficar?

- Por que estou com fome. Gosto da comida daqui, e não é fácil conseguir uma reserva. – sentou-se, abriu o cardápio e examinou todas as alternativas oferecidas pelo restaurante. –As pessoas estão olhando. Por favor sente-se.

Ele atendeu ao pedido.

- Esta aqui por que não quer causar uma cena, ou por que quer almoçar?

- Depois de considerar todas as alternativas disponíveis, decidi que o almoço é a melhor opção. E também é a única que estou disposta a admitir.

Escondida atrás do cardápio, não viu o sorriso terno que o modificou o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Estava descobrindo que sua futura noiva era irresistível.

- Foi o que pensei.

- Vocês já se conhecem, não? Quero dizer, além da esfera de negócios.

Seria inútil tentar fingir que não entendia.

- Já nos encontramos duas ou três vezes.

- Eu já imaginava. Depois do que disse sobre Narak ontem a noite, suspeitei de que o conhecia melhor do que estava disposto a reconhecer. Existe uma historia, não é? – ela abaixou o cardápio por alguns centímetros.

– Por que não me contou?

- Por que você não faz parte dela.

Rin fechou o menu.

- Eu não fazia parte dela. Como sua futura esposa, tenho o direito à verdade.

- Oh, sim, desde que esteja disposta a ser uma esposa verdadeira. Como parceira comercial, continua não tendo direito a certos segredos.

- A disputa esta relacionada a uma mulher, não é? Sua ex-noiva, talvez?

- Por que não experimenta a torrada de alho?

- O que ele fez? Aproximou-se dela depois do rompimento? Ou ante? Narak teve alguma influencia na decisão de Kagura Bennett?

- Não vai desistir enquanto não ouvir uma resposta, não é?

- Sou muito persistente.

- Curiosa é a palavra mais adequada.

- Determinada.

-Teimosa.

- É uma questão de ponto de vista. Diga-me Sesshoumaru, Narak foi o verdadeiro motivo para o fracasso de seu noivado? Ou ele só apareceu depois do fato consumado?

- Oh, ele precedeu o fato.

- Por isso tentou prevenir-me. Temia que ele repetisse o truque comigo. Que encantador.

- Lamento destruir suas ilusões _cara_, mas não se trata de se encantador. Temos um acordo comercial, lembra-se?

- É claro que sim.

- você teve a chance de escolher entre dois parceiros. Narak ou eu. Agora que me escolheu, vai ter de cumprir sua parte no acordo.

- Nunca deixei de cumprir os acordos que faço. Sei reconhecer a importância da honra e da palavra no mundo dos negócios.

- Foi o que o detetive me contou. Por isso estou aqui.

- Oh, sim... espera que eu confie em você,mas não confia em mim.

- Não confio em ninguém, a menos que tenha bons motivos para isso.

- Espere um minuto. Disse ...detetive?

- Espero que entenda minha necessidade de segurança. Como acabou de mencionar, tenho sérios problemas com relação à não confiar nas pessoas. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Entendo. Foi traído por Narak e por sua ex-noiva e agora não confia em ninguém.

- Errado. Não confio em Narak. Ele é inescrupuloso. E agora que conhece meus planos, fará o que puder, mesmo que não seja ético ou legal, para deter-me. Quero que entre neste relacionamento com os olhos abertos. Não vai desistir da proposta de casamento. É tarde demais.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de desistir.

- Ótimo. Nesse caso, só precisamos discutir um ultimo detalhe.

- Qual?

Sesshoumaru tocou seu queixo, e ela se sentiu incendiar.

- As condições do nosso casamento.

**Beijos e espero a reviews de vocês -**


	7. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Rin esperou até que o garçom anotasse o pedido e se afastasse para retorna com a conversa.

- Presumo que tenha condições a impor?

- Algumas.

Apesar da natureza volátil da conversa, essa era uma parte da discussão com a qual se sentia a vontade. Tratar de negócios era algo que a agradava. Acertar condições contratuais e condições de um acordo era algo que fazia parte de sua rotina diária. Qualquer coisa que a livrasse de discutir os aspectos emocionais do casamento era bem-vinda. Alem do mais, depois de ter descoberto os problemas de Sesshoumaru com relação a confiança, evitar esses aspectos era uma atitude sensata.

- Quais são?

- A primeira e principal condição é que a Janus Corporation passe a pertencer aos Taishou, conforme você propôs quando me procurou em meu escritório.

- Condição aceita.

- você irá morar em minha casa durante o casamento.

Oh-oh. Não gostava do som disso. O garçom chegou com a garrafa de vinho, e ela esperou o termino do ritual de degustação antes de perguntar.

- Por quê?

- Experimente o vinho.

- Deve ser bom – disse, levando a taça aos lábios para um pequeno gole. O sabor explodiu em sua boca, causando uma surpresa que ela nem tentou disfarçar. – É incrível! E... único.

- Importamos à safra da Itália.

- Sou capaz de entender por que. Nunca bebo na hora do almoço, mas o vinho é digno de exceção.

- É do tipo que nunca mistura álcool e negócios?

- Exatamente.

- Eu já imaginava.

- Oh, não, você não imagina. Também fui treinada para ignorar os prazeres físicos, uma vez que também podem prejudicar a concentração. – brincou.

O humor iluminou os olhos de Sesshoumaru, misturado a uma boa dose de determinação. Rin compreendeu que ele pretendia mudar seu ponto de vista no futuro próximo.

- Tem razão. Não podemos nos deixar distrair por impulsos tão perturbadores.

- É verdade. Sabe como funciona... a comida alimenta o corpo, a bebida aplaca a sede, as roupas protegem e aquecem...

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Bem, pelo menos é o que tenho repetido para mim mesmo. Aprendi que a emoção não deve jamais superar a razão. Tremo só de pensar nas conseqüências... - e bebeu mais um pouco do vinho. – Por outro lado, talvez tenha sido pratica demais.

- talvez. Quanto ao vinho... admito que minha opinião não é imparcial. O vinhedo pertence a parentes dos Taishou. Meu pai esta visitando essas pessoas neste momento.

- Entendo – era hora de retomar o assunto que os levara ate ali, ou acabariam falando sobre amigos, os familiares... preferia evitar intimidades.

– Quanto ao nosso acordo...

- Quero que viva comigo Rin. – ele murmurou, segurando sua mão sobre a mesa. – E pretendo fazer nosso casamento parecer normal. Não será por muito tempo lembra?- Bem,... nesse caso, acho que posso aceitar a condição. Prossiga.

- Considerando que tudo vai acontecer muito depressa, os comentários serão inevitáveis. Prefiro não dar mais motivos para fofocas.

- Fofocas. – por que não pensara nisso antes? Sem duvida sua ações seriam comentadas. Eram pessoas conhecida no mundo dos negócios, e o incidente envolvendo a reputação do poderoso Taishou alimentaria os boatos. – Não creio que possamos evitar os comentários, mas eles logo desaparecerão.

- Especialmente quando ficar evidente que você não esta grávida.

- Grávida?

- Essa é sempre a primeira suspeita. Quer adivinhar qual é a segunda?

Rin serviu-se de mais vinho.

- As pessoas vão dizer que estamos apaixonados?

Não sabia de onde viera a idéia, mas pressentia que o pensamento brotara de alguma parte muito profunda de seu ser. Pior ainda, seria capaz de apostar que era mais um desejo latente invadindo a consciência debilitada pelo vinho.

- Bem, as pessoas podem acreditar que estamos apaixonados, mas isso vai depender de nosso comportamento. Na. A segunda hipótese será levantada quando descobrirem que você é a dona da Crabbe e Associados. As condições do testamento de seus pais são de domínio publico?

- Não.

- Assim que assumir o controle, as pessoas começarão a dizer que só se casou com esse propósito, particularmente quando souberem que os Taishou compraram a Janus Corporation. E esta é a verdade, não?

- Sim. Existem razoes...

- Ainda não revelei minha terceira condição.

Sabia o que ele exigiria: uma explicação para suas ações.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, não tente me pressionar. Não posso dizer nada enquanto não estivermos casados.

- Por quê?

- É confidencial. Uma palavra em falso e a Crabbe e Associados passará a correr riscos.

- Prefere dar a impressão de que não confia na competência de seu tio?

- O que? Isso é absurdo!

O garçom chegou com a comida. A salada com peito de frango não parecia tão apetitosa quanto o camarão que Sesshoumaru escolhera. Interpretando seu olhar, ele colocou parte de seu pedido no prato dela.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Dando aquilo que você realmente quer.

- Se quisesse camarão, eu teria pedido.

- Duvido. você faz suas escolhas tendo em vista todo que não seja o desejo pessoal. Relaxe e viva um pouco, _cara_.

Ceder a tentação seria abrir um precedente perigoso, especialmente quando era Sesshoumaru quem a tentava. Mas o aromado camarão era irresistível, e ela levou um pequeno pedaço à boca, fechando os olhos para saboreá-lo melhor. Depois bebeu um pouco de vinho.

- Vinho tinto não deve acompanhar frutos do mar – disse

- Gostou do vinho?

- Sim.

-E do camarão?

- Muito.

- Então não perca tempo analisando o que deve ser feito ou o que manda a etiqueta. Apenas aprecie o prazer inesperado.

Continuaram comendo, e Sesshoumaru só retomou a conversa ao final da refeição.

- Sobre seu tio...

Ela o encarou sentindo-se culpada. Como pudera esquecer o assunto? Isso jamais havia acontecido antes. Mas, com ele, a ocorrência era quase regular.

- Sim, é claro. Ia me dizer como nosso casamento pode afetar meu tio.

- Se houver a menor suspeita de que esta se casando para assumir o controle da Crabbe, seu tio ficara numa posição muito delicada. Os acionistas e o publico em geral interpretarão sua atitude como prova de desconfiança.

- Eu não permitiria que nada prejudicasse meu tio.

- você vai prejudicá-lo. Já falou com ele sobre seus planos de casamento?

Como poderia? Não que pudesse explicar a Sesshoumaru.

-Não

- Já pensou na humilhação que vai causar quando entrar na próxima reunião de acionistas e assumir o controle?

Não havia pensado. Mas era uma progressão lógica. Nunca tivera a intenção de fazer a mudança diante dos acionistas e diretores, mas o resultado seria o mesmo. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que fora forçada a tomar uma decisão sem planejar uma estratégia.

- O que sugere?

- Bem, não temos muito tempo a perder por causa de Narak, mas sugiro que utilizemos as próximas semanas para a construção de um romance intenso. Faremos com que todos pensem que estamos apaixonados.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Não estou pensando apenas em Jenine. Tenho de considerar meu pai também. Ele aceitara o casamento se acreditar que é motivado pelo amor, mas se souber que uma transação comercial... de acordo com meu detetive, você fará aniversaria daqui a algumas semanas. Aproveitaremos a data para uma viagem a Las Vegas ou Reno, onde nos casaremos. É claro que não evitaremos os comentários, mas ninguém desconfiará de seus motivos ou das habilidades de seu tio.

Fazia sentido. Odiava a idéia de perder tanto tempo fingindo um romance, mas se era para salvar reputação de tio Loren e convencer o pai de Sesshoumaru, não se oporia.

- Tudo bem, concordo com as condições impostas ate aqui. Mais alguma coisa?

- É melhor determinarmos o período de duração do casamento.

- Não precisa ser muito longo.

- Discordo.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Se houver um divorcio poucos meses depois do casamento, nós dois faremos papel de idiotas. E nossas carreiras serão prejudicadas. Há alguma razão pela qual nosso casamento não possa durar mais?

- E se conhecermos outras pessoas?

- Isso é provável?

- Como posso saber? – mentiu – Posso conhecer alguém amanhã!

- Nesse caso, sugiro que desista de se casar comigo e espere por essa outra pessoa.

- Droga Sesshoumaru! Sabe que não tenho o menor interesse de casar-me com você ou outro homem. Não fosse por... –parou, consciente de quase ter revelado o segredo. Empurrou o copo de vinho para longe, desejando poder fazer o mesmo com Sesshoumaru. Ambos causavam um perigoso descontrole, algo que não podia permitir nesse momento. – Não fosse por certos imprevistos, eu nem estaria me casando.

- Estou lisonjeado.

- Peço desculpas. Reconheço que fui rude. – se não desse continuidade á conversa, não haveria casamento a negociar. Se o insultasse mais uma vez, ele se levantaria e iria embora para sempre. – Acha que devemos morar na mesma casa? Certo. Acredita que devemos prolongar o casamento? Concordo com isso também. Só tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Teremos de passar todo esse tempo juntos?

-Não sei. Vamos deixar a decisão para mais tarde. – ele sorriu. – Acha que pode ser flexível?

- Vou tentar. - o garçom removeu os pratos. Antes que Rin pudesse protestar, ele colocou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e cerejas diante dela. – Não posso comer tudo isso!

- Por quê? Não faz parte do planejamento alimentar de hoje?

Ela pegou o garfo e começou a comer. Sesshoumaru sabia como convencê-la a fazer aquilo que considerava conveniente ou oportuno.

- Também tenho uma condição a colocar. – anunciou.

- Qual?

Ela ajustou os óculos com ar determinado.

- Quero deixar bem claro que estarei no comando do nosso casamento. Eu tomarei as decisões. Eu escolherei o que faremos e quando faremos.

- E o meu papel?

- você deve obedecer.

- E o que acontecerá se eu não concordar com esse termo do acordo?

- Irei visitar o Sr.Narak.

Era o blefe mais desonesto que já tentara, e suspeitava de que Sesshoumaru sabia disso. Mesmo assim, recusava-se a recuar, como também se recusava a passar os próximos meses sendo manobrada pelo Sr.Taishou. Não conquistaria a independência em uma frente para perdê-la em outra.

Um sorriso estranho distendeu seus lábios.

- você propôs uma condição interessante, _cara_. Tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que quer?

- Absoluta.

- Então esta acertado. – debruçou-se sobre a mesa e selou o acordo com um beijo rápido.

Tinha de controlar-se. Sesshoumaru decidiu ao entrar no táxi. Não queria um envolvimento com Rin. Desde o rompimento com Kagura Bennett, prometera a si mesmo que evitaria compromissos com o sexo oposto. Bem, pelo menos até encontrar a mulher ideal.

Mas essa mulher não era Rin Ozawa.

Prosseguir com o tipo de jogo que fizera durante o almoço só o levaria ao desastre. E, se começasse a gostar dela? E se ela gostasse dele? Um dos dois acabaria sofrendo. Era capaz de suportar mais uma desilusão, mas... e ela?

Oh, encontraria um jeito de racionalizar a dor. Usaria uma explicação lógica para justificar o fim do relacionamento. Mas, no fundo, naquele recanto mais oculto onde a lógica e o bom senso não exerciam menor influencia, certamente mudaria. E não seria para melhor.

Não. Se tivesse juízo, manteria a associação livre de qualquer envolvimento emocional. O casamento era apenas um negocio. Assim estariam seguros.

Tinha de controlar-se, Rin decidiu ao saltar do táxi na frente da Crabbe e Associados. Não queria um relacionamento com Sessounaru, nem o tipo de casamento que ele estava tentando criar. Era arriscado demais. Um dia talvez. Quando encontrasse o homem ideal.

Mas esse homem não era Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Prosseguir com o tipo de jogo que fizera durante o almoço só a levaria ao desastre. E se começasse a gostar dele? E se ele gostasse dela? Um dos dois acabaria sofrendo. Era capaz de suportar mais uma desilusão, mas... e ele?

Oh, saberia lidar com a dor. Sobrevivera a Kagura Bennett. Mas o sofrimento consumiria o brilho apaixonado que iluminava sua alma. Devoraria o charme, a graça e a generosidade protetora que considerava tão atraente. Sesshoumaru mudaria. E não seria para melhor.

Não. Se tivesse juízo, manteria a associação livre de qualquer envolvimento emocional. O casamento era apenas um negocio. Assim estariam seguros.

Sesshoumaru mantinha o fone colado ao ouvido e olhava pela janela do escritório.

- Não entendo qual é o problema. – disse, reclinando-se na cadeira sem desviar os olhos do prédio da frente. – você concordou com a sugestão de criarmos a idéia de um romance.

- Um romance envolve flores e bombons, um jantar ocasional. Não existe a menor necessidade de... você sabe o que!

- Entendo. Havia alguém por perto quando você abriu a caixa, não é?

- Exatamente. Eu estava reunida com três presidentes de três empresas diferentes quando seu presente chegou. Pelo formato da caixa imaginei que fossem bombons. Decidi abrir o presente para começar a criar a impressão de um romance.

- Não notou que a caixa era leve demais para conter chocolates?

- Não.

- Por quê? Nunca recebeu uma caixa de bombons?

-Estamos nos desviando do assunto.

- Não. Estamos tratando do ponto chave da questão. Todos os homens que conheceu até agora eram cegos? Ou estúpidos?

- Não telefonei para discutir meus relacionamentos passados. Tem idéia da reação causada por aquele presente?

- Sei como eu teria reagido. Mas as pessoas que estavam com você... como se comportaram?

- Não importa! Tenho certeza que conseguiu provocar o impacto que desejava. Ninguém mais tem duvidas de que estamos vivendo um romance tórrido.

- Ótimo.

- Não é ótimo, lembra-se que acertamos sobre eu estar no comando da situação?

- Não.

- O que quer dizer com não? Minha única condição foi...

- Estar no comando do nosso casamento. Mas ainda não estamos casados.

- Sesshoumaru... esta sentado na frente da janela de seu escritório?

- Sim, estou. por que?

- Não se mova. Não saia daí enquanto eu não chegar.

- Ora, uma visita! Maravilhoso... _amore mio._

Rin bateu o telefone sem dizer mais nada.

Sorrindo, ele desligou o celular e deixou-o sobre a mesa. Interessante. Tivera a impressão e que sua noiva estava agitada, nervosa... mal podia esperar para conhecer essa nova faceta de sua personalidade. Isto é, se ela não conseguisse controlar-se antes de chegar.

Ansiosa, levantou-se e foi até o elevador. Ainda estava no meio do caminho, quando ouviu o sinal sonoro que indicava a chegada de um das cabines. Era Rin.

- Sesshoumaru Taishou, eu disse que devia ficar onde estava.

Ouviu a voz antes mesmo de vê-la

- Olá, Rin.

Droga. Se não podia vê-la, mas ela já estava falando, então havia mais alguém no elevador. E seria capaz de apostar todas as ações da companhia como sabia quem era.

Aproximou-se a tempo devê-la agarrando a lapela de Inuyasha e brandindo o indicador diante do nariz dele. Do outro lado do corredor, Kagome caminhava na direção dos dois com ar serio. Sesshoumaru correu. A colisão seria inevitável.

- Não se atreva a falar comigo nesse tom! Quero saber por que me mandou aquela roupa intima! Que idéia foi essa?

- Eu...

Kagome chegou primeiro. Segurando o braço de Inuyasha, removeu a mão de Rin e alisou a lapela amarrotada.

- Sim, explique-se Inuyasha – pediu com doçura. – Também quero saber por que meu marido esta enviando presentes íntimos a uma mulher que não é a sua esposa.

- Inuyasha? – ela repetiu corada. – você é... Inuyasha?

- Receio que sim. Meu irmão esta bem ali. – e apontou para Sesshoumaru. – E parece furioso.

- Oh-oh.

Era hora de interceder.

- Eu cuido disso. – Sesshoumaru anunciou, segurando o braço da futura esposa.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Imagino que sim. No entanto, não estou interessado em ouvi-la. Suas justificativas já me cansaram, especialmente por que lança mão delas sempre que esta errada.

- Sesshooumaru...

- Agora não.

No momento em que entraram na sala, ele fechou a porta e sentou-se. Era difícil manter o controle. Por isso manteve-se em silencio, temendo explodir.

Rin começou hesitante.

- Nas atuais circunstancias, creio que censurá-lo pela infeliz escolha do presente perdeu o sentido.

- Pensou que Inuyasha fosse eu.

- Bem, sim...

-Outra vez.

- Esta agindo como se eu fizesse de propósito. Caso tenha esquecido, vocês são idênticos! É difícil distingui-los.

- Se continuar me confundindo com meu irmão, não vai conseguir convencer ninguém de que estamos apaixonados.

- Porque não usam crachás?

- Se esta tentando fazer piada...

- Oh, não! Esta falando com aquele acento novamente...

- E isso a deixa nervosa?

- Muito. Sei que o sotaque indica que está aborrecido.

- É uma possibilidade.

- Bem, vamos voltar ao presente...

- Ainda não.

Ela suspirou.

- Sesshoumaru, vai ficar mais calmo se eu pedir desculpas? Pensei que Inuyasha fosse você, mas...

- Já disse que um pedido de desculpas não serve para acalmar-me. Não vi conseguir convencer as pessoas de que estamos envolvidos se continuar promovendo cenas como a que vi no elevador.

- Tem alguma sugestão?

- Uma - e aproximou-se devagar, notando que ela o encarava com firmeza. Rin não era do tipo de mulher que se deixava intimidar, nem mesmo quando era forçada a enfrentar um futuro marido furioso. Retirando os óculos de seu nariz, ele os jogou sobre o sofá. - Sugiro que encontre outra forma de nos distinguir sem necessidade de crachás.

Ela ergueu o queixo com ar de desafio.

- Vou repetir a pergunta. Tem alguma sugestão?

- Que tal essa? – e tomou-a nos braços para um beijo ardente. O contato provocou uma fagulha poderosa.

E depois da fagulha aconteceu

Então estão gostando, muitos beijos e abraços para todos que deixaram suas reviews fico muito feliz que estejam gostando muitos beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

Um super beijos muito especial para Ritagatita


	8. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Rin correspondeu ao beijo com desespero, usando os braços para puxá-lo para mais perto. Consumido pelo desejo, Sesshoumaru acariciava o corpo delicado com intimidade crescente, deixando os lábios explorarem a coluna delgada do pescoço, o queixo e o rosto.

- Mostrem-me o que sente Rin. Diga o que esta pensando.

- Acho que estava errada. – as palavras soaram ofegantes.

- Errada... em que?

- Você é encantador. Tem o poder de enfeitiçar-me.

- Não _cara._ Foi você quem me enfeitiçou. Encantou-me desde a primeira vez em que olhei nos seus olhos.

Rin encarou-o chocada. Ninguém jamais tinha falado com ela daquela maneira. Por outro lado, nenhum outro homem a beijara como Sesshoumaru. Era um beijo que desafiava a lógica, a razão e analise. Não fazia sentido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de que tudo era perfeito.

Incapaz de resistir aproximou os lábios dos dele para mais um beijo.

Estava encrencada. A situação só poderia levá-los a um lugar, e não se sentia preparada para isso.

- Por favor... – murmurou. – Temos de parar.

- Por quê? A porta esta trancada. Ninguém vai nos incomodar.

- Mas não é isto que queremos.

- É exatamente isso que queremos _cara_.

- Tudo bem, então não devemos querer. Nem é esse o objetivo do exercício.

- Exercício? – Stefano repetiu com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Vejo que Penélope voltou.

- Receio que sim.

Ele a soltou. Quieto, esperou que ela ajeitasse as roupas e os cabelos. A situação era quase tão intima quanto as caricias que haviam trocado.

- Espero que o exercício, como você prefere chamar, possa ajudá-la a distinguir-me de Inuyasha.

Seria capaz de lembrar o sabor daqueles lábios para sempre. E não podia permitir que ele a afetasse daquela maneira.

- É um começo...

Mas que um começo, se fosse honesta. Nunca mais confundiria os dois irmãos. Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Se continuasse criando cenas com as do elevado, arruinaria tudo que estavam tentando construir. Embora não houvesse compreendido os benefícios de fingirem um romance, Sesshoumaru a convencera de algo muito importante. Seu tio ficaria devastado se, logo depois do casamento, tomasse o poder. Um caso de amor, no entanto, a ajudaria a salvar certas aparências.

- Essa é a única razão para ter me beijado como fez? Queria encontrar um jeito de distinguir-me de meu irmão? Não... não acredito nisso. Acho que queria mais... como eu.

Rin balançou a cabeça, tomada por um pânico irracional.

- Não é possível. Não foi isso que combinamos.

- E se mudei de idéia? Você foi prevenida... sabe que não sou um homem de palavra.

- Não seja ridículo. Sei que é honrado, ou não estaria aqui. Mas... mudou de idéia?

- Seja honesta Rin! Acha que poderemos vier juntos por meses inteiros sem levarmos essa situação... a um passo a frente?

- Quer dizer que temos que fazer amor porque é inevitável?

- Não. Devemos fazer amor por que é o que queremos.

Tinha de usar o raciocínio, ou estaria perdida.

- Eu nunca disse que queria fazer amor com você. Nós nos beijamos. Foi... bom. Fim da historia.

- Bom?

Oh, não! Ele estava furioso outra vez os homens eram criaturas sensíveis.

- Tudo bem, foi muito bom. Ótimo. Mas não vejo motivos para transformar um beijo em um evento memorável. Deve ter beijado dezenas de mulheres sem ter sentido necessidade de levá-las para a cama. – tentou ajeitar os óculos, mas eles não estavam sobre seu nariz. – Ou estou enganada?

- Não.

Antes que pudesse antecipar sua intenção, ele a tomou nos braços novamente. O encontro entre os corpos reacendeu o desejo. Devia ser uma reação química. Algo em Sesshoumaru, o cheiro da pele, talvez, a afetava de um jeito que não podia explicar, forçando uma resposta elementar, primitiva, desesperada e irracional.

Irresistível.

Tentou recuar. Mas ele a reteve entre os braços e girou o corpo, caindo sobre o sofá e amortecendo seu peso.

- Entregue-se Rin.

- Não posso. Não imagino o que faria comigo e...

- Eu a acariciaria.

Não podia continuar ouvindo, por maior que fosse a alegria provocada pelo tom sincero da declaração. Tinha de silenciá-lo e só conhecia uma maneira. Por isso, beijou-o, banindo da mente as noções de dever e responsabilidade.

Pela primeira vez na vida queria apenas sentir.

Os lábios flertavam com os botões de sua blusa com suavidade impressionante. Ele a enfeitiçava, encantava e excitava. Depois de abrir sua blusa, Sesshoumaru levantou o sutiã, libertando seus seios. O toque das mãos quentes a fez gemer.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Sim, _cara._ Murmure meu nome. Sinta meu cheiro, meu sabor... aceite-me dentro de você. Quero deixar minha marca em seu corpo para que nunca mais me confunda com outro homem.

- Eu não poderia... não depois disto...

- Prefiro ter certeza.

Sentia a ereção poderosa na parte mais intima de seu corpo. Uma das mãos dele descia lentamente, buscando alcançar o mesmo objetivo. Os dedos ultrapassaram a barreira do tecido transparente da calcinha e tocaram a região quente e úmida. Rin sentiu o coração explodir num grito abafado.

- Chega. – suplicou, deixando a cabeça cai no peito musculoso. – Não posso mais suportar.

- Eu sei. Também sinto que estou perdendo a razão. Agora... diga que o que sentiu foi bom. Afirme que nosso casamento será apenas um contrato frio e impessoal. Talvez odeie a idéia, mas o que acontece com nós é inevitável. Foi decidido no momento em que entrou neste escritório e me pediu em casamento. Lute _cara_. Lute, se acha que é assim que vai se sentir melhor. Mas a rendição acontecerá. E nem toda lógica ou determinação do mundo poderão mudar nosso destino.

- Não! Nunca me deixei dominar pelas emoções!

- Continue repetindo, e talvez daí acredite nisso.

- Não preciso acreditar em nada. É você quem tem de entender.

Se não fosse embora depressa, acabaria cedendo sob o peso dos sentimentos que tentava negar. Por isso levantou-se e, chocada com o estado das roupas. Ajeitou uma peça de cada vez com movimentos desajeitados. Nunca antes estivara tão descomposta. Como Sesshoumaru havia conseguido? O homem era uma ameaça ao seu equilíbrio.

- A discussão acabou, Sr.Taishou.

- Não. Apenas foi adiada Srta.Ozawa. – e levantou-se. Torcendo o nariz ao ouvir um estalo. – Lamento informá-la que cometemos um grave erro quando nos atiramos sobre o sofá.

- Foi você quem se jogou no sofá. Quanto a ter sido um grave erro, não preciso de você para saber disso.

- O que não sabe é que seus óculos estavam sobre uma das almofadas.

- Esqueça. Pelo menos as lentes estão intactas. E vou guardar a armação retorcida para lembrar-me dos erros que devo evitar no futuro.

Pegou os óculos e endireitou os aros da melhor maneira possível antes de equilibrá-los sobre o nariz. Se o sorriso contido de Sesshoumaru era uma indicação, devia esta oferecendo uma imagem ridícula. Mas pelo menos recuperara a sensação de profissionalismo.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Sugiro que falemos sobre o presente, já que ele a incomodou a ponto de ter vindo até aqui.

- Ótimo – como pudera esquecer? – Quanto ao presente...

- Não gostou dele?

- Não é isso.

- A cor então?

- Não, não. Gosto daquele branco perolado. É que...

- Comprei o numero errado?

- Não!

- Então?

- É o conjunto. Casais de namorados trocam flores, bombons... por que me mandou uma roupa intima?

- Inuyasha sempre dava flores a Kagome. Ah, e penas.

- Penas?

- Nunca entendi o propósito do presente, mas, sempre que perguntava, eles começavam a rir. Apesar de sempre ter conseguido resultados positivos com suas escolhas, achei melhor não seguir os passos de Inuyasha.

- Por quê?

- Para que não haja mais duvidas em sua mente sobre as diferenças entre nós.

- Considere a missão cumprida.

- Pensei em comprar bombons ou rosas vermelhas, mas achei que seria comum demais. Como queremos criar a impressão de um romance tórrido e temos pressa, preferi renda e cetim. Assim ninguém terá duvidas quanto à natureza do nosso relacionamento.

- Nesse ponto tem toda razão.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu quando abriu o presente?

- Fiquei tão assustada, que derrubei a caixa.

- Espere um minuto! Não disse que tinha companhia?

- Três presidentes de três empresas distintas.

Ele riu.

- Aposto que causou uma certa comoção.

- Duvido que fissem mais surpresos com a presença de uma cobra venenosa na sala.

- E o que você fez?

- Passei cerca de trinta segundos boquiaberta, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho. Depois recolhi tudo do chão. Ou tentei. Tem idéia de como cetim é escorregadio?

- Sim, tenho uma certa familiaridade com o material. E lamento saber que você não o conhecia tão bem.

- Prefiro algodão.

- Agora eu sei. Vamos pensa no que podemos fazer a respeito disso.

- Não, não vamos. De hoje em diante, guarde seu cetim para você. Entendeu?

- Não sei se vou ficar bem..

- Sesshoumaru!

- Esta bem, entendi o que você quer. Mas não é isso que vai acontecer. Temos de convencer a todos sobre nosso amor. E estávamos indo muito bem, até você atacar meu irmão.

- Você prometeu acatar minhas orientações.

- Não. Prometi que aceitaria você no comando do casamento, mas ainda estamos no noivado. Encare os fatos, Rin. Agora que anunciou ao mundo que Inuyasha andou enviando roupas intimas para o seu escritório, vou ter de me esforçar muito mais para dar impressão de que existe um romance entre nós. Não posso permitir que o futuro do nosso relacionamento seja comprometido.

- Bem, qualquer um que me veja neste estado não terá dúvidas sobre o que sinto por você. Olhe só para mim!

- Linda! – e era verdade. Diante dele havia uma mulher vibrante, quente e deliciosa.

- Você me amassou!

- Também estou todo amarrotado. E daí? Alem do mais, você fica bem de qualquer jeito.

- É uma questão de opinião.

- Minha opinião é a única que importa.

Rin respirou fundo, traindo uma certa impaciência, mas não persistiu na discussão?

- Chega de presentes indecentes Sesshoumaru. Podemos convencer ao mundo sobre nosso relacionamento sem entupir meu escritório de sutiãs, tangas e outras peças sugestivas. E sem amassar minhas roupas.

- Quer presentes tradicionais? Pois bem, você os terá. Quanto a amarrotar suas roupas, lamento, mas pretendo repetir o gesto regularmente. Não é só meu dever, como um prazer.

Não confiava no brilho dos olhos dele. Sesshoumaru tramava alguma coisa, e sabia que não gostaria de descobrir o que era. Ou gostaria demais... O que era ainda pior.

- Talvez deva expor suas idéias antes de coloca-lás em pratica.

- Acho que não.

- Seria mais seguro.

- Cuidado Rin. Já disse que poderá controlar boa parte de nossa relação, mas para tudo existe um limite. Pode acabar encontrando mais do que procurava.

- Vejamos... isto não é uma ameaça, mas uma promessa certo?

- Tem alguma duvida?

Sesshoumaru não havia movido um só músculo, mas ela se sentiu impelida a recuar. A agressividade masculina nunca a incomodara, e lidava com ela há muitos anos. Mas algo naquele homem despertava suas facetas mais femininas. Ele tinha o poder de desapertá-la par a vida, de expô-la com profundidade e clareza espantosas, revelando falhas que gostaria de manter ocultas.

Havia subestimado o poder do homem, tanto no sentido físico quanto no intelectual, era chocante descobrir-se impotente diante de tal força. Esperava que fosse controlado a ponto de dominar essa energia. Porque já descobrira que, uma vez liberada, ela era uma entidade com viça própria, impossível de reprimir.

- Bem, agora que esclarecemos tudo, acho melhor ir embora – anunciou aflita.

- Terminaremos esta nossa conversa Rin. E não será no ambiente de trabalho. Será em um lugar calmo e tranqüilo onde não seremos interrompidos. E não vou desistir enquanto não provar meu ponto de vista.

- Estarei esperando ansiosa. – mentiu, tentando preservar um mínimo de dignidade.

Assim que chegasse ao escritório, anotaria todas as respostas em que havia pensado nos últimos minutos, comentários precisos e astutos que poderia ter feito. Assim estaria preparada para a próxima vez em que Sesshoumaru a beijasse até fazê-la perder a razão.

Impaciente, esmurrou o botão do elevador.

- Esta com pressa?

Ela se virou e olhou para Sesshoumaru com ar furioso.

- Não comece! Não acha que já fez o bastante por hoje?

- Como?

- E não faça essa cara de inocente!- enquanto esperava o elevador, aproveitariam para usar alguns daqueles comentários que pretendia anotar e guardar. – você parece pensar que só precisa me tocar para me transformar em uma criatura desprovida de vontade. Pois, saiba que esta enganado, e vou provar o que digo. – deu um passo para o lado, e agarrou pela lapela do paletó e puxou-o para perto do rosto. Depois o beijou como se aquele fosse seu ultimo gesto em vida. Encerrou o beijo depressa, antes que a reação química pudesse ser disparada. Era impressionante, mas não sentira nada. – Viu? Nada. Nem um suspiro de prazer, nem um arrepio.

- É bom saber disso – anunciou uma voz atas dela. – Seria horrível se minha futura esposa encontrasse mais prazer nos braços do meu irmão do que nos meus.

-Oh, não! De novo não!

Rin olhou para trás e estremeceu. Sesshoumaru não parecia muito feliz. De fato, suspeitava de que teriam mais uma discussão, e essa terminaria de maneira bem diferente das anteriores. O elevador chegou, e ao ouvir o sinal sonoro, ela mergulhou na cabine metálica e apertou o botão para o térreo.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, Sesshoumaru Taishou – anunciou quando as portas começaram a se fechar.

- Pois eu tenho muitas. Mais de mil!

- Posso imaginar.

- O que tem a me dizer? Fale de uma vez!

Ela riu.

- Fico feliz por não serem trigêmeos!

No final da tarde o presente de Rin tinha chegado para surpresa de Sesshoumaru.

- Não vai abrir? – Inuyasha perguntou ao irmão.

Sesshoumaru olhou a caixa com ar desconfiado.

- Sinceramente? Estou com um certo... receio.

- Acha que ela quer se vingar?

- Sem duvida.

- Ótimo! Abra a caixa, e vamos nos divertir.

O pacote era maior e mais pesado do que aquele que enviara para ela. E fazia um ruído estranho. Curioso, rasgou o papel e levantou a tampa da caixa. Dentro dela havia vários pacotes menores. Ele pegou o primeiro, um objeto retangular e longo. Removeu a embalagem e descobriu uma placa de cobre com seu nome para ser posta em cima da mesa.

Inuyasha riu.

- Bem, é uma solução. Mas, para ser eficiente, vai ter de pendurá-la no pescoço.

- Isso esta se tornando ridículo – Sesshoumaru resmungou. – como posso convencer a todos sobre o nosso romance, se ela vive nos confundindo? E pare de rir! Ela o beijou pensado estar em meus braços. Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

- Foi só um beijo rápido. E ela mesma disse que não sentiu nada.

- E isso deve ser o bastante para fazer-me feliz?

- Podia ser pior. E se ela tivesse gostado?

- Kagome teria algo a dizer sobre o assunto.

- Oh, mas ela já emitiu sua opinião, mas prefiro não repetir as palavras escolhidas por minha esposa. São... impróprias para uma senhora decente. Não vai abrir os outros pacotes?

Sesshoumaru passou ao segundo presente, um chaveiro de ouro com seu nome gravado. A raiva começou a dar lugar ao bom humor. O terceiro embrulho continha um prendedor de gravatas. Depois encontrou uma caneta, uma pasta e um par de suspensórios, todos com seu nome gravado em grandes letras douradas.

- Parece que Rin tem senso de humor, afinal - reconheceu rindo. E isso o agradava muito. Não saberia viver com uma mulher rabugenta. Kagura Bennett havia sido uma dose mais do que suficiente.

- Ainda há mais um pacote – Inuyasha apontou, espiando para dentro da caixa.

Sesshoumaru removeu a embalagem e riu. O presente era uma cueca com seu nome gravado na parte de trás em grandes letras negras.

- Cem por cento algodão! – exclamou gargalhando. – Uma mulher prática e simples.

- Por acaso pretende retribuir essas pequenas gentilezas?

- É claro que sim – disse, girando a cadeira para olhar para a janela de Rin do outro lado da rua. – Mas não tão depressa. Prometi a ela que escolheria um presente tradicional e sou um homem de palavra.

Mal podia espera para ver como sua racional, pratica e lógica Rin reagiria.

O presente chegou já era quase dez da noite.

Rin olhou o interior da caixa e foi tomada por uma paixão súbita... uma resposta perfeitamente racional, pratica e lógica para o que via ali. Era o que afirmaria até o ultimo suspiro.

Bem que tal fazermos uma enquête, Na opinião sincera de vocês e possível encontra um homem como nosso amado sesshy, digo com sua personalidade, pois apesar de seu jeito frio e calculista ao encontra a mulher que ama se entrega de corpo e alma a essa paixão.

Digam-me a opinião de vocês e não esqueçam de comentar sobre a fic, beijos e estou mega feliz que estejam gostando.


	9. Chapter 7

Haverá três etapas nesse capitulo que se passa, quando a Rin recebe o presente do Sesshy, quando eles vão a uma festa no hotel da família Taishou e quando Rin manda um novo presentinho pro Sesshy.

Muitos beijos a todos, valeu pelas reviews e não esqueçam de comentar!

**CAPITULO VII**

Sesshoumaru pretendia surpreende-la com um beijo ardente. Ayame levantou-se ao vê-lo aproximar-se da porta do escritório, mas, diante de sua expressão determinada, a secretaria sentou-se novamente e retornou o trabalho no computador.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e entrou. Rin estava deitada no sofá, e havia um homem ao seu lado. Em pé, usando um avental branco, o sujeito a abanava com uma toalha.

- Você é o medico? – o homem perguntou nervoso. – Creio que ela já melhorou. Foi só um desmaio. Às vezes acontece...

- Rin? Por que desmaiou? – Sesshoumaru indagou preocupado.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar-se do sofá, uma pequenina bola de pelos colocou-se em seu caminho. Rin levantou a cabeça.

- Cuidado! Não pise em Honor!

- Honor?

- O gato que me mandou de presente. O nome correto é Honorável, mas adotei um apelido. – sorriu. – Parece apropriado, considerando quem me deu o animal.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, tentando manter o controle. Talvez Rin não tivesse idéia do que o nome Honorável significava para ele. E não considerava o momento muito apropriado para explicações dessa natureza.

- Gostou do presente?

- Não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Obrigada.

- Por nada. Antes de discutirmos o presente que você me deu, gostaria de saber por que desmaiou.

- Foi o barulho.

- Barulho?

- Quando Daniel furou minha orelha. Não sabia que o ruído seria tão... terrível.

- Estava furando as orelhas?

- Só uma. Para não deixá-lo em desvantagem. Afinal, não posso pedir que faça algo que eu mesma não havia feito. – e levou à mão a orelha furada, escondendo a dor com um sorriso corajoso. – Agora já não doe mais. E então?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Daniel.

- Será que pode nos dar licença, por favor? Minha noiva e eu temos algo a discutir antes de seguirmos com o procedimento.

- É claro.

No minuto em que ficaram sozinhos, ele olhou para Rin.

- Por que quer que eu fure a orelha? Acha que precisa disso para distinguir-me de Inuyasha?

-Não!

- Então tenho algo a confessar. Estava muito zangado quando cheguei aqui.

- Por quê? Pensou que o presente fosse um truque para ajudar-me a diferenciá-lo de seu irmão?

- Exatamente. – olhou para o brinco de ouro na orelha dela e sentiu-se emocionado. – Desculpe. Pensei que estivesse sendo lógica e racional, e durante todo o tempo você foi apenas doce e romântica.

- Não precisa me ofender! Eu não fui nada disso.

- Ah, não? E por que esta usando meio coração na orelha? Para demonstrar seu espírito pratico?

- Isso mesmo.

- E se aceitasse furar minha orelha, eu usaria a outra metade do coração?

- Não gostou da idéia, não é?

- Pelo contrario. Sua idéia é brilhante. E assim que terminar de beijá-la, chamarei Daniel para cuidar da minha orelha também.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru! É bom saber que aceita meu presente. Mas tome cuidado com o barulho... aquele _pop_ é muito impressionante.!

- Aprecio sua preocupação.

- Quanto? – ela sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru respondeu com um beijo. A intensidade da reposta jamais deixaria de surpreendê-lo. Nunca encontrara tal generosidade em outra mulher, e queria tê-la em todos os sentidos, imprimindo sua marca de forma a nunca mais ser esquecido ou confundido com outro homem.

Rin manuseava os botões de sua camisa como se estivesse em transe. Ela afrouxou sua gravata e jogou-a por cima do encosto do sofá, e um som rouco e satisfeito ecoou na sala.

Oh, não! O gato havia apreciado o novo brinquedo!

Sedento por mais seda, o animal escalou suas pernas, cravando as unhas na calça e provocando uma dor aguda ao atingir a pele.

- _Cara_, o rapaz esta esperando lá fora – disse, segurando o gato com uma das mãos. – Por mais que aprecie o que estamos fazendo, creio que erramos mais uma vez na escolha do local e do momento.

Ela recuou relutante. Depois olhou para o peito exposto sob a camisa aberta e arregalou os olhos.

- Fui eu...? – e apontou para os botões.

- Sim.

- Uau! Preciso prestar mais atenção no que faço. Assim será mais divertido despi-lo.

Sesshoumaru riu, beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios, e abotoou a camisa, guardou os restos da gravata no bolso e foi abrir a porta.

- Estamos pronto.

O procedimento levou cerca de cinco minutos. Rin pôs as mãos sobre as orelhas no momento do disparo da máquina, e, assim que ficaram sozinhos ela correu a admirar o meio coração de ouro que adornava seu lóbulo.

Sesshoumaru riu.

-Tem certeza de que esse foi um presente pratico e racional?

- É claro que sim! Não seja ridículo!

- Cara mia, orelhas furadas implicam em uma certa... permanência. Nunca pensou nisso?

- Só se continuar usando brincos. Caso contrario, o furo logo se fechará.

- Muito simbólico.

- Não esta vendo mais nesse gesto do que realmente existe, não é? Quero dizer um gato também é um presente que sugere permanência...

- E nosso relacionamento não sugere permanência.

- Não.

- É apenas uma transação comercial.

- Nada, além disso.

- Foi o que pensei. – ele sorriu – Vou lembrá-la a respeito desse fato quando completarmos um ano de casamento.

- Não será necessário.

- Talvez, não. Mas suspeito do contrario. – e beijou a ponta do seu nariz. – Já agradeci pelo presente, cara mia? Foi muito doce de sua parte.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Você também soube escolher muito bem.

- Nesse caso que tal expressar nossa gratidão de maneira mais prática? – ele sugeriu com um sorriso sensual enquanto olhava o sofá.

- Eu a proíbo.

Rin encarou-o com ar atônito.

- Estou enganada, ou usou o termo proibir relacionado à minha pessoa?

- Você não esta enganada. O gato vai ficar aqui no meu apartamento enquanto estivermos no salão. Uma das vantagens de viver na cobertura do edifício Taishou é poder manter o animal sempre perto.

- Sim, mas...

- Uma das desvantagens é que minha família sempre sabe onde encontrar-me. O que significa que, como um dos anfitriões desta noite, tenho quinze minutos para aparecer naquele salão, ou envergonharei o nome Taishou com um atraso imperdoável.

- Pensei que aquela caixa que comprou fosse feita exatamente para eu levar Honor sempre comigo.

- Sim, da New Generation para a Taishou, do ouro lado da rua, o que já fez. Não pode levá-lo a festas, restaurantes e shoppings, como parece esta disposta a fazer. Honor esta muito confortável no meu apartamento. Esqueceu de todas as coisas que compramos para ele naquela loja especializada?

- Esta tentando dizer que tenho sido super protetora?

- De jeito nenhum. – e empurrou-a para dentro do elevador.

- Esta sendo sarcástico! – ela ajeitou os óculos que ganhara de Sesshoumaru, um modelo feminino e delicado que não combinava em nada com a imagem de empresaria competente e segura. O par fazia parte de uma coleção de meia dúzia de modelos distintos que haviam sido enviados com um bilhete: " para o caso de quebrarmos alguns deles quando fizermos amor".

O entusiasmo de sua resposta aos contatos físicos com Sesshoumaru a preocupava. Era um aviso de que podia haver algum tipo de emoção envolvida onde deveria ter apenas um acordo comercial. E isso era terrível. O relacionamento com Sesshoumaru precisava de limites bem específicos, ou as conseqüências seriam terríveis. Cometia lamentáveis erros de julgamento quando as emoções estavam envolvidas e não podia dar-se ao luxo aquela altura dos acontecimentos.

As portas do elevador se abriram no segundo andar, onde ficava o amplo e cintilante salão de baile dos Taishou. Sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a antes que pudesse sair, e quando passaram pelo corredor, Rin olhou-se no espelho sobre o console de madeira e assustou-se com sua expressão. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. O batom que antes havia colorido seus lábios passara para a boca de Sesshoumaru, e agora ninguém mais poderia duvidar da existência de um romance entre os dois.

- A propósito, tenho mais um presente para você. – disse ela

- Um presente para mim? Onde esta?

- No saguão. Quer vê-lo agora ou mais tarde?

- Ainda dispomos de alguns minutos.

Uma escada de mármore levava ao hall principal do edifício, de onde algumas pessoas saiam exibindo expressões que iam do espanto a admiração.

- Gostei do bronze. – disse um homem que aproximou-se para apertar a mão de Sesshoumaru. – É um símbolo poderoso.

- Bronze? – ele murmurou no ouvido de Rin.

- Você já vai ver. –Elevou-o ao saguão onde deixara a obra. Sesshoumaru reduziu os passos ao chegar perto da peça, parando pouco antes de poder tocá-la. O silêncio a encheu de insegurança, despertando nela o temor de ter cometido um erro de julgamento. – É...dom Quixote – explicou nervosa. Luz havia autorizado à colocação da peça no saguão. – Ele é considerado um símbolo das causas perdidas.

- E eu sou uma delas? Ou luto por uma causa perdida?

- Nenhum dos dois. – segurou a mão dele e, aliviada constatou que não era repelida. – Esta lutando, porque sabe que essa é a atitude correta. A decisão de um homem honrado.

- Honrado?

- Por que sempre se espanta quando digo isso? A honra é uma de suas qualidades mais marcantes.

- Rin...

A voz rouca e emocionada provocou uma reação poderosa. Rin o enlaçou-o pela cintura e beijou-o nos lábios com ardor impressionante.

- Esta mesmo disposta a arruinar sua reputação, srta.Ozawa. – Narak anunciou atrás dela. – Que vergonha!

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e encarou o concorrente com expressão furiosa.

- Não aceite provocações. – ela sussurrou. Depois olhou para o outro homem – Em eu sentido estou prejudicando minha reputação, Sr.Narak?

- Insiste em defender os Taishou, em vez de sair do caminho da inevitável destruição.

- Os riscos fazem parte da vida de um empresário, e sempre assumo minha porção deles. Neste caso, creio que a destruição não os atingirá.

- Ao contrario da ex-noiva de Sesshoumaru, é uma mulher única. – ele olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Kagura preferiu afastar-se, não é mesmo?

- Com sua ajuda.

- É verdade. No entanto, logo descobri que aquela mulher não era confiável. Ela serviu aos meus propósitos confirmando sua culpa aos olhos do mundo, e isso era tudo que me interessava. Infelizmente, livrar-me dela não foi... tão simples.

- Da próxima vez, não abandone suas mulheres em público.

- Uma das casualidades da vida – Narak comentou com tom indiferente. – Stra.Ozawa, ainda não ouvi nada de oficial sobre o noivado. Algum problema? Por acaso desistiu de vender a New Generation para os Taishou?

- Ainda não fizemos um anúncio oficial. Devia estar lisonjeado por ter sido um dos primeiros, a saber.

- Não vejo um anel de noivado.

- A celebração oficial acontecerá no aniversario de Rin, dentro de uma semana. – explicou Sesshoumaru – Então ela terá um anel.

Rin encarou Narak com ar aborrecido.

- Obrigado por ter estragado a surpresa.

O homem encolheu os ombros e olhou para a obra de arte.

- Ora, ora se não é o símbolo do homem insensato, perdidas causas perseguidas! Que escolha mais apropriada!

- Tem razão. Diga mais alguma coisa, Narak, e juro que terá o que merece. – Sesshoumaru ameaçou furioso, pronto para agredir fisicamente o concorrente.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer. – ele sorriu. – E para provar que não sou rancoroso, já comprei um presente de casamento para vocês. Será enviado no dia em que se casarem.

- Não se incomode – Rin respondeu nervosa. -Não precisamos desse presente.

- Eu sei que não, mas faço questão de mandá-lo. Será um prazer...para mim é claro. – e virou-se para subir ao salão.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos

- E você pensou em se casar com aquele sujeito!

- Não quero nem me lembrar disso! – Ela respirou fundo. - E então? Gostou da estatua?

- Sim, muito! Ela significa muito para mim. Mais do que pode imaginar. E um dia encontrarei um jeito de retribuir seu gesto.

- Não quero retribuições.

- Eu sei que não. Aprendi a conhecer sua generosidade e, por isso, quero compensá-la. Retribuirei na mesma moeda.

E, com essas palavras enigmáticas, ele a levou de volta ao salão.

Sesshoumaru saiu do elevador disposto a invadir o escritório da noiva e beijá-la até que ela recuperasse o bom senso. Havia dado dois passos, quando viu Jenine saindo de uma sala próxima. Adoraria fingir que não o vira, mas sabia que era impossível.

- Olá. – Jenine sorria constrangido, como se não conseguisse se lembrar dele. – Já nos conhecemos, não?

- Sesshoumaru Taishou.

- O nome é familiar, mas... não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço.

- Minha família possui uma empresa de comercio exterior do outro lado da rua.

- Sim, sim... um dos herdeiros do império Tasishou. Vocês têm a reputação de conseguirem tudo aquilo o que querem. É claro que pagam o preço, não?

- Há sempre um preço a pagar por aquilo que desejamos obter.

- Tem razão. Mas... o que faz aqui, Taishou? Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Vim ver sua sobrinha.

- Negócios, presumo?

- Na verdade tratar-se de uma visita social. A pequena e eu nos temos encontrado. Ela não contou nada?

- Pequena? Que apelido mais doce! Para ser franco Sesshoumaru, ela deve ter mencionado alguma coisa, mas duvido que tenha prestado a devida atenção ao assunto. É meu castigo por dar mais importância aos negócios do que a família. Estão saindo há muito tempo?

- Não muito. Creio que podemos dizer que vivemos um romance fulminante.

- Um romance fulminante? Com Rin?

- Vejo que está surpreso.

- Não imagina quanto. Bem espero que tenham toda sorte do mundo. Já deve ter notado que ela é uma mulher especial.

- Muito especial.

- Sabe onde fica o escritório de Rin?

- Sim, obrigado. – e despediu-se apressado para seguir seu caminho. Dessa vez Ayame nem tentou detê-lo. E Rin sorria como se esperasse por ele. - Me entregue aquela coisa agora mesmo!

- Não sei do que está...

Ele aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas. O pôster havia desaparecido.

- O que fez com ele?

- Destruí.

- Mentira! – olhou em volta com atenção e seriedade e viu um rolo de papel meio escondido sob uma almofada do sofá. – Sabia que estava mentindo.

- Não, espere! – Rin levantou-se de um salto e tentou interceptá-lo antes que alcançasse o objetivo. – É meu Sesshoumaru. Não pode ficar com ele.

- É claro que posso. É um presente, não?

- Não. O presente era o binóculo. Aquilo foi só...

Ele a tirou do caminho e pegou o pôster enrolado.

- Uma provocação? Uma maneira de vingar-se de mim por causa daquela lingerie?

- Foi uma brincadeira. – tentou recuperar o pôster. - Por favor!

- Primeiro quero vê-lo de perto. – Ignorando os protestos, abriu a folha devagar. Era espantoso! Pequena, sua pratica, racional e competente Rin, vestira a lingerie que ele havia comprado para ser fotografada. Estava ajoelhada de costas para a câmera, as pernas envoltas em finíssimas meias pretas, e as nádegas reveladas por uma calcinha minúscula. Os braços estavam erguidos, e um par de óculos pendia precariamente da ponta de dois dedos. Levemente virada, ela expunha acurva de um seio. – Por que não pôs o sutiã que acompanhava a calcinha?

Ela apontou para um canto da foto. A peça de renda e seda jazia bem perto dos pés dela.

- Não consegui decidir qual delas era melhor. Esta, ou as fotos feitas com sutiã. Segui a opinião profissional de quem fazia as fotos e decidi tira-lo.

- Juro que vou matar esse fotografo!

- Fotografa.

- Menos mal. Pegou todos os negativos?

- É claro que sim! E vou queimá-los.

- Ah, não vai não!

- Só quis me vingar de você por causa daquele primeiro presente.

- E conseguiu. Mas também causou uma bela confusão.

- Do que esta falando?

- Os empregados da Taishou quase caíram das janelas do edifício para ver esta foto presa na _sua_ janela! Alguns mantinham binóculos em seus escritórios e alugavam o equipamento pó cinqüenta dólares o minuto.

- Está inventando essa historia!

- Infelizmente não.

- Mas...ninguém conseguiu identificar-me se levantei os braços para esconder o rosto..

- Todo mundo sabe que a garota da foto é você! Se mandou os binóculos!

- E daí?

- O presente me foi entregue no meio de uma reunião. Tenho cinco irmãos, e todos logo compreenderam o que deviam fazer com aquilo.

- O que? Mas... o presente era para você, não para seus irmãos!

- O que esperava que eu fizesse?

- Devia ter lutado, resistido...

- Oh, mas eu lutei. A propósito, não terá problemas para distinguir-me de Inuyasha nos próximos dias. Ele estará exibindo um olho roxo.

- Você não fez isso!

- Oh, eu fiz. – e estendeu a mão. – Os negativos.

- Não posso entregá-los.

- Considere-os um presente de casamento.

- Ainda não nos casamos. Ainda nem ficamos noivos!

- Errado! Depois dessa brincadeira de mau gosto, vamos anunciar o noivado imediatamente e organizar uma cerimônia para o dia de seu aniversário. É a única solução para protegê-la.

- Proteger-me?

- Exatamente. O primeiro engraçadinho que disser alguma coisa na minha presença será brindado com um soco no nariz. Imagino que um anel de noivado servirá para evitar os comentários inconvenientes.

- Seria capaz de agredir alguém só por causa de um comentário inconveniente sobre mim?

- Você não imagina o que é ter a reputação atacada. Não sabe como é doloroso ver as pessoas cochichando e apontando para você. Eu sei. E farei o que puder para protegê-la disso.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru! Não quero piedade! Foi só uma foto, uma brincadeira! Minha reputação não será abalada.

-Será que não entende? O casamento comigo já será um risco. A posição da New Generation na comunidade empresarial silenciará a maioria dos comentários, mas não os evitará por completo. Especialmente se Narak decidir causar problemas. Quando nosso relacionamento acabar, quero que sua reputação permaneça intacta. E farei o que puder para impedir que seja prejudicada.

- Não acha que esta exagerando? Tanto escândalo por causa de uma foto!

- Prefiro não correr riscos desnecessários. O casamento servirá para protegê-la. As pessoas dirão que a culpa foi minha, que fui uma má influencia. E terão uma certa razão – sorriu – Não teria tido essa idéia se o noivo fosse outro.

Batidas discretas antecederam a entrada de Jenine.

-Estou interrompendo?

- Oh, não! – Rin respondeu com tom caloroso. – Entre e deixe-me fazer as apresentações.

Jenine atravessou a sala e estendeu a mão para Sesshoumaru.

- Olá – disse com um sorriso amistoso. – Já nos conhecemos?


	10. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Sesshoumaru se recuperou a tempo de retribuir o cumprimento.

- Sesshoumaru Taishou. É um prazer vê-lo

- O nome é familiar, mas... não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar intrigado para Rin, que mantinha os lábios comprimidos numa demonstração de tensão.

- Minha família possui uma empresa de comercio exterior do outro lado da rua.

- Hmm... é amigo de Rin?

- Sim, somos bons amigos.

- Estavam discutindo negócios?

- Não exatamente.

- Rin! Guardando segredos do seu tio?

-Foi tudo muito repentino tio Jenine. Talvez possamos marcar um jantar para o final de semana. Assim você e Sesshoumaru terão uma chance de se conhecerem melhor.

- Ótima idéia. – como se lembrasse de repente o motivo de sua visita, ele entregou uma pasta a sobrinha. – Ayame comentou que estava procurando por isso. Não sei como ela foi parar em minha mesa. Acho que alguém deixou lá por engano.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu que Rin carregava um fardo pesado. Felizmente, para ela, logo poderiam dividir o peso da responsabilidade.

- Obrigada por trazê-la até aqui tio.

- Por nada. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Sesshoumaru. Estarei esperando ansioso pelo nosso jantar.

No minuto em que Jenine partiu, Sesshoumaru virou-se para encarar a noiva.

- Há algo que queira me dizer, _cara_?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Talvez deva mencionar que encontrei seu tio no corredor segundos antes de entrar nesta sala. E ele não me reconheceu. Só consigo pensar em uma explicação. Jenine é o pequeno problema que compromete o futuro da New Generation. O que ele tem? Alzheimer? Demência? Senilidade precoce?

- Por favor...

- Esta tentando protegê-lo e a firma com a decisão de se casar e assumir o comando. E espera resolver a questão antes que a condição dele se torne conhecida de todos. Estou certo?

- Sabe que não posso responder...

- Por quê? Tem medo de revelar seu segredo e ser traída? Acha que vou passar a informação a outras pessoas? Afinal, sou Sesshoumaru Taishou, o corrupto desonesto...

- Pare com isso! Tenho uma responsabilidade nessa companhia. Não podia contar nada sobre Jenine. Não podia contar a ninguém! tem idéia do que aconteceria se a noticia se tornasse de conhecimento publico?

- As ações da sua empresa perderiam o valor. Alguns contratos seriam cancelados, outros nem seriam assinados...

- Exatamente. E o que aconteceria com todos os empregados que dependem da saúde financeira da Generation? Tenho de pensar neles e colocá-los acima dos meus interesses pessoais. Não é uma questão de confiar ou não em você.

- E agora que descobrir seu segredo?

- Não vai dizer nada a ninguém.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não dirá nem mesmo a sua família. E mesmo que conte a eles, a informação jamais ultrapassará a barreira daquela sala de reuniões.

Rin confiava nele. Agora tinha aprova dessa confiança, e o sentimento o agradava.

- Prefere que eu não diga nada a meus irmãos?

- Quanto mais gente souber sobre o problema, maior será o risco de que algo seja revelado inadvertidamente. Tenho enfrentado dificuldades imensas para encobrir os pequenos deslizes de meu tio.

Podia imaginar.

- Muito bem, vamos nos casar e você terá o controle da companhia e de sua herança. E depois?

- Quando o procurei a primeira vez, você pensou que minha motivação era a ganância, a sede de poder. Pois não quero o poder. Quero me livrar dele.

Era impossível esconder o choque.

- Rin!

- Esta decidido, Sesshoumaru. Vou vender a New Generation e Associados. Tenho consciência de minhas limitações. Sei que não estou preparada para assumir o lugar de meu tio.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Estou certa de que encontrarei um bom emprego. Gosto do mundo empresarial. Sou boa no que faço e pretendo continuar trabalhando. Mas não quero controlar uma empresa do porte da Generation. Prefiro algo menor e mais intimo. Felizmente o valor conferido com a venda será suficiente para que eu tenha tempo para tomar uma decisão, embora esteja disposta a transferir a maior parcela para Jenine. Considerando que ele e meu pai construíram a companhia, creio que ele mereça.

- Se é isso que quer, apoiarei sua decisão. No entanto, lastimo que o negócio tenha de passar para mãos estranhas depois de tudo que seu pai e seu tio fizeram. Há quanto esta enfrentando essa... crise?

Ela suspirou com ar cansado.

- Comecei a notar os primeiros sintomas há um ano, mas continuei fingindo ignorá-los, justificando cada incidente. Então ele fez uma enorme confusão com a conta de um de nossos maiores clientes, e decidi que era hora de tomar uma atitude. No mês passado sugeri que vendêssemos a Generation.

- E Jenine recusou a sugestão?

- Sim. Acho que ele tem medo de reconhecer que esta doente.

- E como ele reagirá quando você assumir o controle?

- Tio Jenine vai ficar furioso... mas, no fundo, sei que se sentirá aliviado quando superar o impacto da novidade.

Sesshoumaru pensou nas alternativas e descobriu que eram poucas.

- Percebe que nosso casamento tornou-se imperativo? Se alguém descobrir sobre a doença de Jenine, não conseguira vender a companhia nem pela metade do valor real.

- Eu sei.

Ele pôs a mão no bolso e pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo.

- Estou carregando isto comigo há alguns dias, esperando pelo momento ideal. Creio que o momento chegou. - Abriu a caixa e tirou dela um anel de rubis e diamantes entrelaçados formando um coração. Segurando a mão dela, colocou o anel em seu dedo. – Quer casar comigo, Rin?

- É lindo! – ela murmurou emocionada. – Rubi é a minha pedra da sorte.

- A minha é o diamante. Por isso escolhi esse anel. O joalheiro me contou que rubis significam devoção e integridade, enquanto os diamantes representam invencibilidade e boa sorte. Espero que ele esteja certo.

- Também representam a inocência, algo que espero vê-lo provar em breve.

- É uma combinação, Rin. Uma combinação vencedora. E então? Aceita meu pedido?

-Você sabe que sim.

- Não vai se arrepender. Juro que vou ajudá-la a cuidar de tudo. Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para protegê-la. Prometo. – e beijou-a.

- Nervosa?

Rin olhou para a porta da sala d juiz de paz e assentiu.

- Um pouco. Mas estou feliz por termos optado por San Francisco. Eu não suportaria uma viagem até Lãs Vegas.

- Também prefiro me casar aqui, em casa. Assim poderemos celebrar nossa noite de núpcias no meu apartamento.

Céus.a noite de núpcias.

- Boa idéia. honor nos fará companhia.

- Um gato. – ele resmungou. – Era tudo que eu queria na minha lua-de-mel.

- Não é uma lua-de-mel! É...

- Uma noite de núpcias. Quase a mesma coisa. Trouxe algo para tentar acalmá-la, mas agora estou pensando que só vou conseguir alimentar seu nervosismo. Aqui esta. – e ofereceu uma caixa bem embrulhada.

- O que é? Meu Deus! Espero que não seja algo terno e sem valor. – comentou. Assim não se sentiria tão mal quando entregasse o que levara para o futuro marido.

- Receio que não. É melhor preparar-se para um daqueles momentos emocionantes que tanto detesta.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. – abriu a caixa e fechou os olhos, lutando contra a imensa emoção que ameaçava dominá-la. – Sesshoumaru! O que você fez?

Ele removeu o véu curto e delicado, uma peça com muitas décadas de existência.

- Minha bisavó fez este véu para o casamento de minha mãe. As esposas de meus irmãos não puderam usá-lo, por que optaram por cerimônias pouco convencionais. Você será a primeira.

- Esta tentando dizer que nosso casamento é convencional?

- Comparado ao de meus irmãos...

- Estou começando a ficar assustada.

- Você ainda não sabe de nada.

- Por que fez isso? Não estamos nos casando de verdade.

- Nosso casamento será real Rin. Você ainda não se deu conta disso, mas o tempo á fará aceitar a realidade. E fiz isso por que você não tem mais ninguém para cuidar de detalhes como este. – Ajeitou o véu sobre a cabeça da noiva e sorriu. – Se sua mãe fosse viva, ou a minha, tudo teria sido resolvido. – De outro bolso, retirou dois clipes de ouro e lápis-lazúli para prender o véu em seus cabelos. – Estes são novos. Comprei o par quando vinha para cá.

Lagrimas queimavam em seus olhos.

- Estou tão embaraçada! Acho que não posso mais entregar o presente que escolhi.

- Nem pense nisso! – Sesshoumaru sorriu. – Onde esta ele?

Relutante ela entregou uma embalagem pequena e redonda.

- Espero que seu senso de humor esteja intacto.

Sesshoumaru rasgou o papel e deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

- Removedor de manchas?

- Acha que vai funcionar? Perdi a conta de quantas camisas suas já arruinei com meu batom.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava rindo quando o juiz os chamou. O procedimento foi rápido, mas Rin surpreendeu-se com a emoção provocada pela troca dos votos. Quando foram declarados marido e mulher, as lagrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto.

- Não chore _cara_. Este é um momento de alegria.

- Oh, mas eu estou feliz! Muito feliz!

Tomando-a nos braços, Sesshoumaru beijou-a como se fosse realmente marido apaixonado, não um parceiro comercial selando um acordo temporário. Depois ele disse algo que a deixou em pânico. Sorrindo, com uma paixão que transbordava de seus olhos escuros, ele murmurou:

- Agora você é minha, Sra.Taishou.

Rin removeu o véu e deixou-o sobre a cômoda com uma certa reverencia. Era difícil aceitar que agora tinha um marido. Fitou-o e sentiu-se amedrontada com a firmeza daquele olhar profundo.

- Agora que estamos casados, eu assumo o comando. – disse.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- Foi o que combinamos.

- Nós combinamos?

- Sim, você aceitou a condição quando estávamos acertando os detalhes de nosso acordo. E foi uma decisão sensata, se me permite comentar.

- Sem duvida. Agora vai dizer que fui pratico, racional e lógico.

- Oh, não! Essa é a minha maneira de tomar decisões. Você sempre deixa a emoção interferir no processo.

- É mesmo?

O sorriso que bailava nos lábios dele a incomodava, mas não recuaria agora. Estavam casados há poucas horas. Se o deixasse tomar o poder, estaria perdida.

- É claro que sim. Seus presentes de casamento, por exemplo. Foram frutos de uma decisão emocional. Romântica, sem duvida, mas emocional.

- Gostou deles?

- Muito.

- Queria que nosso casamento fosse inesquecível.

- Como um acordo lucrativo, você quer dizer?

- Não. – E tomou-a nos braços para um beijo rápido. – Como um casamento de verdade.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Beijando minha esposa.

- Mas... eu não disse que devia beijar-me

- É verdade. Mas também não disse que não devia beijá-la. Imaginei que apreciaria uma certa demonstração de iniciativa.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- É uma ótima idéia!

- Pretende consumar nosso casamento, não é?

- Admito que pensei nessa possibilidade.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Esta dizendo que devo parar?

Algo no tom de voz sugeria que devia tomar cuidado.

- Prefiro não tratar essa questão como uma ordem.

- Bela decisão.

- Mas tentarei demove-lo do propósito. Precisa entender que não há nada de prático nisso... não existe uma razão concreta para dormirmos juntos. Em termos comerciais, o que teríamos a lucrar?

- Se pensa assim, não dormiremos juntos.

- Não?

- Não. Apenas faremos amor.

Antes que pudesse reagir, ele a empurrou na direção da cama, onde fez com que se sentasse. Ajoelhado a seus pés, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Confie em mim Rin.

- Eu confio.

- Então admita que estamos vivendo algo muito mais intenso que um simples contrato. Pela primeira vez na vida reconheça que existe um momento em que temos de viver as emoções. E este é o nosso momento.

- Não... não era isso que eu queria. Planejei um casamento para salvar minha empresa, não para sentir... – era difícil conter as lagrimas. – Eu não devia sentir nada por você.

- Então, por que me escolheu? Por que não se casou com outro homem qualquer? Alguém que assinasse um acordo pré-nupcial e partisse sem fazer alarde logo que você assumisse o controle da Generation?

- Por que não confiava em mais ninguém. Só em você.

- Esta falando serio?

- Contratei um detetive para investigá-lo Sesshoumaru. Assim que li aquele relatório e tomei conhecimento de todas as injustiças praticadas contra você, soube que era o homem mais digno e honrado que poderia encontrar.

- E eu tenho certeza de que jamais desejei outra mulher como desejo você.

Tensa, Rin esperou que ele desse o próximo passo. Era inútil continuar negando. Sabia o que queria e não se deixaria enganar por um pacote de mentiras criadas para confundir e causar sofrimento. Não usaria a capa dos sentimentos para disfarçar o desejo. Precisava dele, mas nem por isso perdera o controle.

Respirando fundo, disse:

- Se me beijar, aposto que posso despi-lo em tempo recorde.

Ele sorriu.

- Nesse caso, o que estamos esperando?

Rin cumpriu a promessa. Sesshoumaru também era rápido, e em pouco tempo estavam nus e excitados, trocando caricias que alimentavam o desejo e conferiam imenso prazer.

- Me ame Sesshoumaru. – ela suplicou com voz rouca, tomada pela paixão incontrolável. – Agora!

- Como parceiro comercial ou como marido?

- Como marido. Como o homem a quem confio todos os meus segredos.

E ele atendeu de imediato. Enquanto penetrava em seu corpo e executava uma dança mais antiga que o mundo conhecia, Sesshoumaru murmurava palavras que a enlouqueciam, acariciando e beijando, provocando e saciando.

- Eu quero mais...- ela implorou com desespero.

- Por quê?

- Por que...

- Fale _cara_...

Rin balançou a cabeça com ar confuso. Por que ele não a levava ao clímax? Por que insistia em conter-se? Por que não acompanhava na busca da satisfação das necessidades?

- Por favor... não entendo o que quer...

- Quero que se entregue por completo.

- Mas eu estou... você sabe que estou me entregando.

- Não. Sei que tem medo, e por isso tenta conter-se. Se entregue.

- Não entendo. O que quer de mim? Fale e terá.

- Quero sua rendição. Disse que confia em mim. Então se entregue sem restrições. Renda-se. Eu a protegerei. Juro!

Rin o abraçou e acompanhou-o naquela dança primitiva e elementar. Mas, durante todo o tempo, lutava contra a exigência, tentando preservar uma parte dela que nem sabia identificar. Quando o clímax chegou, forte envolvente e explosivo, toda intenção de controle desapareceu de sua mente.

- Sesshoumaru! – Era um grito de rendição, e ambos sabiam disso.

Então ele a acompanhou no mergulhou para o mundo das sensações, fundindo corpos, almas e corações.

Não havia mais como negar. Alarmada, Rin se deu conta de que uma mudança irrevogável e profunda havia acontecido. Lutava contra o inevitável, mas jamais poderia vencer aquela batalha em particular. Por isso desistiu e abriu mão do controle. A empresaria lógica que mantinha o controle de tudo deixara de existir. No lugar dela desabrochava apenas a Rin, e havia sido Sesshoumaru, seu marido, que promovera a transformação. E, naquele momento de paixão intensa e profunda, ela murmurou seu nome e sussurrou palavras que formariam fortes elos entre eles.

Havia dado a ele a mais doce das promessas... sua rendição incondicional e seu amor.

Meninas espero que tenham gostado.

Muitos beijos:

Patysaori

Dinda – flower

rai

Kuchiki Rin

Acdy-chan

tenshiraissa

Francine

Linn-chan

Ayaa-chan

Se esqueci o nome de alguém me desculpem, dá legal.


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Rin acordou com a luz do sol penetrando no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Seu quarto. Agora estavam casados, comprometidos pelas palavras que haviam dito e pelo laço físico que forjaram. Levantando-se devagar, foi abrir a mala que levara na noite anterior e retirou dela uma camisola de renda e algodão, um surpreendente compromisso entre suas preferências pessoais e o gosto refinado do marido. Depois de vesti-la, pegou um bloco de anotações, uma caneta e os óculos, e voltou para cama a fim de organizar os pensamentos. Queria redigi algumas notas antes que Sesshoumaru acordasse, apenas algumas diretrizes sobre como esperava conduzir o casamento, por que, de uma coisa estava certa; não podia permitir que a união prosseguisse como havia começado. Posto isso, começou a relação que logo ganhou corpo.

- O item número três é aceitável, mas recuso-me a concordar com o primeiro.

A voz dele a assustou.

- Não percebi que estava acordado. – Rin disse constrangida.

- É evidente que não. Ou não teria se vestido. Agora vou ter que me empenhar para reparar seu erro.

- Por favor, prefiro continuar vestida.

- Não foi o que disse ontem à noite.

- Ontem a noite foi uma aberração.

- Não se refira a nossa noite de núpcias como uma aberração, por favor. Por que quer mudar o rumo do nosso casamento?

- Não creio que este seja o momento apropriado para discutirmos...

- Número um da lista – ele a interrompeu. – Quer mudar o rumo de nosso casamento. Por quê? Por que perdeu o controle e se deixou levar pelas emoções?

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- Por que faz tanta questão de separar o que sente de suas decisões profissionais?

- Porque este é o caminho mais sensato.

- Não sou nenhum idiota. É claro que existe um motivo por tras dessa sua obsessão pela razão e pela lógica. Que segredo insiste em manter escondido de mim?

- Não é nenhum segredo. É apenas uma decisão razoável baseada na...

- Chega!

Assustada, ela se levantou e correu para o centro do quarto, derrubando o bloco de anotações e a caneta.

- Quer saber o que esta por trás da minha obsessão pela lógica? Pois bem, eu vou dizer! – explodiu. – Não permito que as emoções influenciem minhas decisões porque já cometi esse erro há anos.

- E pagou por ele?

- Não. Os empregados da New Generation pagaram por mim.

- Como? O que esta dizendo?

- Não imagina como eu era aos vinte e um anos de idade, Sesshoumaru. Ambiciosa, sempre segura das minhas habilidades... afinal vivia no mundo das grandes corporações desde os dez anos e tinha certeza de saber de tudo.

- Certamente sabia mais do que as pessoas de sua idade.

- Mas não o bastante! Era arrogante, entende? Exigi o comando da minha companhia para que pudesse provar ao mundo meu brilhantismo. Tio Jenine não aprovava a idéia de entregar-me a Generation. Tivemos discussões horríveis, mas eu consegui convencê-lo, afinal. Assumi o controle, mas havia algo que eu não sabia.

- O que?

- A Generation era uma pequena empresa de comercio exterior, insignificante se comparada ao porte da Taishou ou da de Narak, mas com grande potencial. Um mês depois de me sentar na cadeira da presidência, descobri que alguém estava usando a companhia como cenário para negociações ilegais. Havia um mercado negro instalado na empresa, copias piratas de filmes famosos eram enviados ao exterior através da Generation, bem como programas de computadores, chips e vídeo games. A lista era impressionante.

- O que você fez?

- Eu... – ela hesitou. – O que você teria feito?

A reposta foi rápida e precisa.

- Teria descoberto o responsável e chamado a policia para entregá-lo junto com todas as provas.

- Uma solução excelente. Mas eu escolhi outro caminho. Estava tão furiosa, que resolvi mostrar quem mandava naquela companhia. Demiti varias pessoas.

- Os culpados?

- Não. Demiti todo o escalão superior da hierarquia da Generation. E os denunciei publicamente, afirmando que eram cúmplices por estarem no comando. Na minha opinião eles deviam ter descoberto o esquema de contrabando. Eram omissos e, por isso mesmo, culpados.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi abraçá-la perto da janela, de onde ela olhava a cidade.

- Conseguiu encontrar quem estava por trás das remessas ilegais?

- Sim. Era... um funcionário administrativo que cuidava do embarque de mercadorias. Um simples auxiliar de despacho. E eu destruí a reputação de todos aqueles executivos por conta de uma decisão impulsiva. Reagi no calor da ira, em vez de analisar a situação com calma e usar a lógica. Se houvesse esperado...

- O que Jenine fez?

- Nada. Implorei a ele para que consertasse tudo, mas meu tio se negou a interferir. Disse que eu queria a responsabilidade, e que teria que aprender a lidar com as conseqüências que eram inerentes ao poder.

- Imagino que tenha reparado seu erro.

- Pedi desculpas publicamente e ajudei a maioria dos ex-funcionários da Generation a encontrarem novas colocações. Mas não foi o bastante. Jamais poderei compensá-los por todo o mal que causei. – e girou em seus braços. – Agora entende porque compreendo que esta sofrendo? Por que tenho tanta certeza da sua inocência? Desde o inicio, analisei a situação do ponto de vista lógico. Pesquisei, investiguei, refleti, e em nenhum momento julguei ou tirei conclusões. Não permiti que minha decisão sofresse influencias da emoção ou do instinto. E nunca mais permitirei que isso aconteça.

- Esta brincando Rin? Todas as suas decisões foram baseadas na emoção e no instinto! Pelo menos aquelas relacionadas ao meu caso.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Você descartou as provas contra mim sem nenhum argumento concreto para refutá-las.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Colocou-se a meu favor desde o inicio sem nenhuma evidencia que comprovasse minha inocência. Não me leva a mal. Aprecio sua confiança, mas...

- Não se incomode com demonstrações de gratidão!

- Não precisa ser sarcástica. Só estou discutindo esse assunto por causa daquela lista absurda. Quer mudar as condições do nosso casamento, e não vou aceitar imposições dessa natureza.

- Não quero mudar nada. Só estou tentando retomar nosso acordo original. Ontem à noite...

- Você ficou apavorada. Por isso quer mudar tudo.

- Você ficou maluco? Não é nada disso!

- Sabe que estou dizendo a verdade. Ontem à noite você perdeu o controle, e hoje entrou em pânico porque percebeu que não pode dominar os seus sentimentos. Não esperava sentir nada por mim, e isso a assusta. Tem medo porque é tarde demais. Por mais que lute e relacione argumentos ridículos, existe um laço emocional entre nos. Fez escolhas e tomou decisões desprovidas de lógica, e agora esta tentando ocultar a verdade. Negar o que sente.

- Não!

- Não se casou comigo só para salvar sua empresa. Se fosse só isso, teria escolhido um individuo comum e simples, alguém que pudesse manipular. Mas não foi o que fez. Você me escolheu, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de manter-se indiferente.

- Eu sou capaz de tudo que quiser fazer!

- Seja honesta, Rin. Sentiu o laço entre nos desde o inicio. Sabe que enlouquecemos de desejo cada vez que nos tocamos. Esta tremendo em meus braços! E cada beijo, cada caricia cada noite de amor servirá para fortalecer essa ligação.

- Não! É só... Luxuria. Química.

- É amor.

- Não! Nunca mais pronuncie essa palavra! – gritou desesperada, livrando-se do abraço com um gesto apavorado.

- Por quê? – ele a alcançou e segurou-a pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Por que tem medo dela? Porque seus pais morreram, levando com eles o amor que sentia? Porque seu tio, apesar de toda a devoção, nunca entendeu o que era amar uma criança? Porque aprendeu a evitar as emoções que poderiam destruí-la?

- Pare! – Rin tampou os ouvidos. – Não consigo pensar.

Ele segurou as mãos dela.

- E os presentes que me deu? Foram escolhas do coração, Rin. Objetos mediante os quais ia aos poucos colocando em minhas mãos pequenas parcelas de você mesma. São tesouros que guardarei com carinho até o fim de meus dias.

Rin chorava como uma criança assustada.

- Não posso amar você. Senão...

- O que? O que pode acontecer de tão terrível, _cara_?

- Cometerei um engano! Outro erro grave como o que cometi com a Generation!

- Ou passará a tomar decisões usando o coração, além do cérebro. Sem raiva, sem analises complexas e frias, mas com amor e generosidade, com os sentimentos que fazem parte de sua personalidade.

- Esta enganado! Quer transformar nosso relacionamento em algo romântico. Dormi com você, Sesshoumaru, mas não foi por amor. Foi apenas luxuria. Sexo entendeu? Puro e simples.

- Não há nada de puro ou simples na luxuria. Não jogue fora algo que é tão importante para nós.

Ela recuou com passos lentos, temendo sucumbir.

- Não amo você Sesshoumaru. Lamento se deu mais importância ao nosso relacionamento do que ele realmente tem, mas...

- Eu não me enganei. – ele afirmou com tom neutro enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. - E vou lhe dizer uma coisa. – continuou ao alcança a porta. – Quando manchamos algo puro e belo, é preciso mais do que um removedor para reparar o dano. Não macule o que existe entre nós, porque esta correndo o risco de apagar o brilho para sempre.

Uma hora mais tarde, Rin entrou no elevador vazio e pressionou o botão que a levaria a andar do escritório de Sesshoumaru. Precisava encontrá-lo o mais depressa possível. Limpando as lagrimas, decidiu que não continuaria chorando. Era irracional, uma explosão tola e sem sentido cujo único propósito era promover o alivio de emoções tipicamente femininas. Era melhor enfrentar o problema do que sucumbir sob o peso de tal pressão.

No instante em que as portas se abriram, ela saiu correndo. Uma legião de Taishou ocupava o corredor silencioso. Esperava que ainda não soubessem de nada. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru antes que a noticia fosse divulgada. Correndo, passou pelo meio dos cunhados e empurrou Inuyasha antes de atirar-se nos braços do marido. As sentir-se protegida e amparada, deu vazão ao pranto.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Mirok perguntou.

- Sesshoumaru fez Rin chorar.

- O que fez com ela? – Indagou Kouga.

- Talvez ela não queira Sesshoumaru, afinal. Talvez prefira chorar no ombro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Creio que nossa querida cunhada finalmente aprendeu a diferenciar o marido de mim.

- _Cretinos_! – Sesshoumaru explodiu. – Não percebem que ela esta nervosa? – encarou-a – O que aconteceu, Rin? Porque esta chorando?

- Oh, Sesshy! O segredo foi descoberto. E você esta sendo caluniado mais uma vez.

- Acalme-se e explique o que esta havendo, por favor.

- O repórter disse que você havia dado a informação.

- Que informação?

- Sobre Jenine. Alguém revelou os detalhes de seu prontuário medico, e todos afirmam que foi você.

Sesshoumaru olhou os irmãos.

- Mirok, verifique e descubra o que esta acontecendo. Kouga veja se consegue descobrir quem revelou toda historia.

- Não consegue imaginar?

- Não quero suposições. Quero provas.

- Não vai ser fácil.

- Encontre um jeito! – e levou a esposa para o escritório. Assim que fechou a porta, colocou-a sentada no sofá e foi buscar uma dose de conhaque no bar instalado em um cano da sala. – Vamos, beba isto e conte-me o que sabe.

Rin provou a bebida e respirou fundo antes de começar o relato.

- Um repórter do Financial Time telefonou tentando confirmar informações que havia recebido sobre a saúde de Jenine.

- Você negou tudo, não?

- Sim, é claro, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Disse esta verificando informações confidenciais obtidas a partir de uma conversa telefônica com meu marido.

- Não falo com a imprensa, há mais de um ano, Rin.

- Eu sei que não foi você. Tenho certeza de que Narak esta por tas disso. Não imaginou como consegui tomar conhecimento do prontuário medico de Jenine, mas só pode ter sido isso.

- Lamento ser indelicado, _cara mia. _Mas seu tio piorou muito nos últimos meses. Um bom detetive não precisaria se esforçar muito para descobrir toda a verdade. – ele foi se servi de uma dose de uísque que bebeu de um só gole. – Sem duvida, este era o presente de casamento que o canalha prometeu.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- É claro! Ele disse que o enviaria logo que nos casássemos!

- Acalme-se, esta bem? Vamos encontrar uma saída.

- Esperei muito para me casar, não é? O valor da Generation esta despencando no mercado, e tudo por minha culpa!

- Não. A culpa é minha. Devia ter enfrentado Narak.

- Não seja tolo! Você não tem culpa nenhuma, e juro que vou provar sua inocência.

- Esta é minha esposa racional e lógica. – ele sorriu com tristeza, sentando-se no sofá para abraçá-la. – Não se preocupe _cara_. Os Taishou estão do seu lado. E vai descobrir que somos muito determinados.

- Pelo menos há um ponto favorável em tudo isso.

- Qual?

- Ontem à noite meu advogado recebeu uma proposta pela Generation. E mesmo depois do escândalo, a proposta foi mantida.

- Por um valor muito baixo, suponho?

- Como adivinhou?

- Intuição.

- Se consegui-los convencê-los de garantir os direitos dos funcionários, talvez eu venda.

- Quem fez a oferta?

- Uma empresa chamada Obit. Já ouviu falar?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- O valor proposto seria ridículo em circunstancias normais, mas combinado com o que recebi de sua família pela Janus, deve ser o bastante para o tratamento de Jenine.

- E você?

- Estou acostumada a trabalhar para viver. Não sei se alguém vai querer contratar uma executiva que arruinou a empresa da família no momento em que pôs as mãos nela, mas...

- Já disse que você não teve culpa.

- Talvez não. Mas a responsabilidade é minha.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Perdoe-me, Rin. Prometi protegê-la e não cumpri minha palavra. Sabia que Narak tinha algo em mente, mas em vez de ir atras dele e descobrir seu plano, fiquei esperando.

- Não podia saber que ele agiria dessa maneira.

- Talvez não. Mas ele cometeu um erro. Um grave erro.

- Qual?

- Ninguém prejudica o que é meu. Narak vai pagar o que fez. Juro.

- Não sou propriedade sua.

- Não? Depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite? Depois de tudo que foi dito essa manhã? Por acaso percebeu que quase derrubou Inuyasha para chegar até mim há alguns minutos? Você sentiu uma diferença, e só há uma explicação para isso. Existe uma ligação muito forte entre nós.

O pavor invadiu novamente, como havia acontecido naquela manhã.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer? Nosso casamento não é real! Se a venda da Generation concretizar-se, não teremos mais de manter a ficção.

- Nosso casamento não é ficção. Trocamos voto sagrados. – Sesshoumaru lembrou em tom furioso.

Ela se levantou, disposta a manter uma certa distancia do marido.

- Votos que, de acordo com o que combinamos, seriam temporários.

- E quanto á outra promessa que fez? Vai quebrá-la também?

- Se esta se referindo a sua reputação, não precisamos continuar casados para restaurá-la.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Depois de alguns instantes voltou a encará-la.

- É evidente que já pensou em tudo. Quais são seus planos, Rin?

Ele a chamara de Rin num dom de voz frio novamente. Era a segunda vez que usava. O pavor a invadia. Por que tinha de se preocupar? Não estava ligada a Sesshoumaru. Não realmente. Tinham um agradável relacionamento físico, mas era só. Se optassem pela separação, lamentaria, mas a vida seguiria em frente.

- Vou marcar uma reunião com os representantes da Obit para discutirmos a proposta. – disse ao marido.

- E depois? O que pretende fazer depois de vender a empresa?

- Bem, então me empenharei em provar sua inocência.

- E nós?

- Nós... faremos o que é mais sensato. Vamos nos separar.

- Muito lógico.

- Eu o preveni. – lembrou desesperada – Não pode dizer que foi enganado

- Escolheu um mau momento para assumir esse seu lado lógico, meu amor. Espero que não se arrependa mais tarde. – Sesshoumaru foi abrir a porta do escritório, indicando que a conversa chegara ao fim. – Avise-me quando marcar a reunião.

- Por quê? Quer participar dela?

- É claro que sim. Espero que não tente conduzir essa discussão sem minha presença. Faça isso por mim e juro que não pedirei mais nada.

- Esta bem, você será informado.

A porta aberta era como um túnel sem fim diante dela. Sesshoumaru sempre a beijara no momento da despedida. Parte dela ansiava por esse beijo, mas sabia que ele não aconteceria. De cabeça erguida, passou pela porta.

- Só mais uma coisa, Sra.Taishou.

Ela se virou ansiosa.

- Sim?

- Sobre aquela outra promessa... á que fez ontem á noite... saiba que pretendo cobrá-la.

Sesshoumaru estava parado ao lado da janela, olhando para o prédio da Generation e Associados do outro lado da rua. Maldição! Exercera uma pressão prematura e exagerada, forçando-a a confrontar emoções para as quais ainda não estava preparada. Também a obrigara a examinar os próprios sentimentos, algo que a assustara ainda mais. Como conseqüência, sua querida esposa entrara em pânico. E fugira.

Esperava que ela encarasse a realidade depois que fizessem amor, por que imaginara que o laço entre eles seria forte o bastante para superar o medo. Por um momento, Rin estivera próxima das emoções. Mas a manha chegara, e ela havia fugido.

A ironia era de enlouquecer. Tudo que ela fazia, cada decisão que tomava brotava de sua essência apaixonada. Mas Rin não compreendia. Passara anos acreditando ser fria, analítica e lógica, mas era uma mulher feita para o amor. Seu amo. Tudo que tinha a fazer era convencê-la disso.

Sesshoumaru posou s mãos e a testa no vidro gelado da janela.

_Volte para mim, Rin. Amo você!_

Rin estava parada ao lado da janela, olhando para o prédio da Taishou do outro lado da rua. Maldição! Sesshoumaru exercera uma pressão prematura e exagerada, forçando-a a confrontar emoções para as quais ainda não estava preparada. Por isso entrara em pânico. E fugira. E tudo porque ele havia criado uma enorme confusão em torno de um fato simples. Conseguira distingui-lo de Inuyasha.

Haviam feito amor. E depois disso soubera qual dos dois gêmeos era seu marido. Bem, e o que Sesshoumaru esperava? Eventualmente aconteceria. Mas isso não significava que haviam forjado um elo místico, uma ligação emocional. O incidente era perfeitamente lógico, resultado de sua capacidade analítica e de seu raciocínio dedutivo.

E do amor que sentia por ele.

Rin tentava respirar, pensar, reconhecer qualquer tipo de estimulo sensorial que não fosse a assustadora descoberta. Incrédula, recuou alguns passos para afastar-se da janela. Depois de todas as negativas veementes, depois de toda aquela conversa sobre desejo e luxuria, cometera o pior de todos os erros. Permitira que o coração sobrepujasse o cérebro.

Amava-o!

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais positiva se tornava a idéia. Repetir as palavras era o bastante para tirar delas a certeza conferida pela correção, como quando avaliava um problema e deduzia a solução perfeita. Ou quando negociava um contrato, e todas as peças se encaixavam num todo coerente. Como pudera ser tão cega? Era obvio! Lógico e racional. Considerando todas as qualidades de Sesshoumaru, estranho teria sido não amá-lo. E não teria entregue seu corpo a um homem por quem não estivesse apaixonada.

O alivio a invadiu. Não precisava ter medo ou envergonhar-se de sentimentos tão razoáveis. Sesshoumaru era um homem honrado. Jamais a magoaria. Prometera protegê-la e cumpriria a promessa. Se algum dia dissesse que a amava, teria certeza desse amor até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Só havia um pequeno problema. Como poderia reparar todos os erros que cometera? Depois da ultima conversa que tiveram como poderia dizer que de repente descobrira que o amava?

Então se lembrou da promessa da noite de núpcias.. e da ameaça de Sesshoumaru sobre cobrar essa promessa. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, e ela olhou para a janela com determinação renovada. Havia uma coisa que podia fazer. Podia livrar-se da Generation. E talvez pudesse até obter os fatos necessários para limpar o nome de Sesshoumaru Taishou. Quando alcançasse os objetivos, não haveria mais nada entre eles. Nenhuma razão comercial que obrigasse a continuidade do casamento. Então teria uma chance de convencê-lo de seu amor.

Rin posou as mãos e a testa no vidro gelado da janela.

_Espere por mim, amor. Já estou indo_

_Valeu pelos reviews muitos beijos:_

paty saori shinzato morita

Rukia-hime

Dinda

Acdy-chan

patysaori

Linn -chan

Kuchiki-Rin

tenshiraissa

Ayaa-chan

Francine

Espero realmente vocês gostem desse capitulo o proximo irei posta dia 16/10 beijos.


	12. Chapter 10

Bem ultimo capitulo espero que gostem.

CAPITULO X

Sesshoumaru acabara de chegar. Consciente de que aquele não era o momento para revelar sua recente descoberta, Rin disse apenas:

- Quando tudo isso acabar, precisamos conversar.

- Tem razão.

_Cindy_ bateu na porta da sala de reuniões e entrou.

- O representante da Obit chegou. Devo mandá-lo entrar?

- Sim, por favor.

- Prepare-se. – Sesshoumaru murmurou,

Antes que pudesse pedir alguma explicação, um homem entrou na sala... e tudo ficou claro.

Narak sorria satisfeito.

- Olá, Taishou, Rin. Sabia que voltaríamos a nos encontrar.

Anos de pratica a ajudaram na dura tarefa de mostrar-se impassível.

- Cheguei a prever este encontro, mas admito que estou surpresa.

- Seu marido não esta.

Era verdade. Sesshoumaru não parecia surpreso.

- Será que pode nos da licença? Meu marido e eu precisamos conversar. – disse enquanto se levantava.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Narak sentou-se na ponta da mesa. – Só peço que não demorem muito. Sou um homem muito ocupado... e impaciente.

De cabeça erguida, Rin saiu da sala e esperou que o marido a seguisse. Assim que fecharam à porta de seu escritório, ela disparou:

- Sabia que Narak estava por trás da oferta, não é?

- Eu desconfiava.

- Por que não me preveniu?

- Porque não podia provar nada. Não quis preocupá-la com suspeitas que talvez nem tivessem fundamento. Agora que o pior se confirmou, lidaremos com a situação.

- Não venderei minha empresa para ele!

- Não precisa vender para ninguém.

- Ah, não? Devo deixar a Generation ir à falência?

- A falência não é uma conclusão inevitável. Agora você faz parte da família Taishou. Podemos ajudá-la a administrar a empresa até que esteja pronta para assumi-la, ou até que ela recupere o valor no mercado.

Rin franziu a testa. Planejava encerrar os laços comerciais entre eles, não criar outros.

- E sua reputação? As pessoas dirão que revelou a informação sobre Jenine para poder assumir o comando de minha companhia.

- As pessoas já estão falando. O tempo colocará um fim nas especulações.

- Não se Narak continuar espalhando rumores. Ou se encontrar outra maneira de nos atingir.

- Ele vai acabar se cansando e voltando sua atenção para outro lugar.

- Sesshoumaru, se esse homem é vingativo como você diz, ele não vai desistir tão depressa.

- Vamos, Rin, não deixe que ele fique com sua empresa. Vamos botá-lo para fora daqui.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Ayame entrou.

- Com licença Sra.Taishou, os papeis relacionados á venda da empresa estão prontos para sua assinatura. Devo mandar seu advogado entrar?

Rin hesitou.

- Se vender para Narak, ele ficará com tudo. Se não, corro o risco de falir, e ele também será beneficiado. E seja qual for minha decisão, sua reputação estará arruinada.

- Para o inferno com minha reputação! Não é ela quem esta em discussão.

- Para mim é, Sesshoumaru. Não posso encerrar esse assunto. Não enquanto não arrancar de Narak uma confissão. É quase certo que irei à falência. Mas ainda posso ajudá-lo.

- Droga! Por que sempre tem que fazer a escolha menos razoável? Por favor seja sensata! Salvar minha reputação não vale o risco de perder a Generation!

- Não seja ridículo. Eu nunca faço nada que não seja razoável e sensato. Ayame vá busca os papeis.

- Seu advogado pediu para estar presente quando fosse assiná-los.

- Então mande-o entrar.

O Sr.Wilfred entrou no escritório um momento mais tarde. Depois de cumprimentar Sesshoumaru, ele olhou para a mesa da cliente.

- Tem certeza de que quer abrir mão dos seus direitos, Sra.Taishou?

- Certeza absoluta.

- Por favor, leia os documentos antes de assiná-los.

- Já li toda a papelada anteriormente.

- Sra.Taishou, insisto em dizer...

- Por favor, Sr.Wilfred, já disse que li a documentação com cuidado e atenção.

Ayame colocou uma pasta diante de Rin e virou algumas paginas contida nela.

- Assine aqui e aqui.

- Rin...

- Tenho um plano – ela interrompeu o marido enquanto assinava os papeis. – Acho que podemos salvar a situação. Mas vai ter de confiar em mim.

- Eu confio. Qual é o plano?

- Creio que podemos levar Narak a confessar o que fez.

- Como?

- Deixe-me terminar de assinar esses papeis e eu explicarei tudo.

- Rin, esta indo muito depressa. Primeiro me diga o que pretende fazer, depois assine os documentos.

Ela suspirou e largou a caneta.

- Esta bem, aqui vai o plano. A sala de reuniões esta equipada com uma câmera oculta para registrar todos os detalhes dos encontros, caso surjam duvidas posteriores. Ayame vai ativar a câmera. Tentarei fazer Narak confessar antes de concretizar a venda da Generatin e Associados.

- E se não conseguir?

- Vou ter de me esforçar. - e empurrou os documentos assinados na direção de Ayame. – Prometi recuperar sua honra, Sesshoumaru, e vou cumprir minha promessa.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a secretaria e o advogado. Fazendo um gesto discreto em direção a porta. Os dois saíram em seguida. No minuto em que ficou sozinho com a esposa, ele a tomou nos braços.

- Será que não entende? Você restaurou minha honra há semanas, quando entrou em meu escritório e fez aquela proposta de casamento. Foi à única pessoa alheia à família que acreditou em minha inocência, apesar de todas as evidencias em contrarias.

Ela sorriu.

- Já disse que foi uma conclusão lógica. Examinei os fatos, analisei as evidencias e deduzi a verdade.

- Quantas vezes preciso repetir? As evidencias estavam contra mim.

Rin beijou-o.

- Bobagem. Você é um homem honrado, e quem disse o contrario terá de acertar contas comigo.

- Pois este homem honrado fará o possível e o impossível para proteger sua esposa.

-Do que ele estava falando?

- Não preciso de proteção. Preciso...disto. – e beijou-o mais uma vez.

Pela primeira vez, desde que ela mencionara a separação, Sesshoumaru sentiu-se esperançoso. Gostaria de apertá-la entre os braços e amarrotar suas roupas. Mas sabia que ela precisaria de toda a confiança de que pudesse dispor para o confronto com Narak.

- Sesshy? – ela murmurou.

- Hmm?

- Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Acho.. que me precipitei ao sugerir a separação. Estive pensando... se desistir do casamento agora, sua reputação será prejudicada.

- Droga! De novo esta historia?

- É lógico! Se eu vender a Generation e desistir do casamento, as pessoas dirão que nos separamos porque você não conseguiu o que queria. Se derrotarmos Narak e nos separarmos, todos pensaram que descobrir algo contra você. De um jeito ou de outro, você será o maior prejudicado.

- E acha que estou preocupado com isso?

- Não. Mas eu estou. O casamento foi idéia minha. Você deveria ser beneficiado por ele, não prejudicado.

- Você jamais poderia me prejudicar.

- Já prejudiquei. E lamento mais do que possa imaginar.

Sesshoumaru decidiu que era melhor deixar a conversa para mais tarde, quando tivesse tempo para beijá-la até obrigá-la a aceitar a realidade.

- Esta bem, agradeço por sua consideração. Esta preparada para enfrentar Narak?

- Sim, estou.

- Então vamos.

- Espere! Há mais uma coisa que esqueci de mencionar.

- Mais uma conclusão lógica e sensata?

- Sim, a mais importante de todas. **Eu amo você**.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a em silencio, contendo o ímpeto de tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la para outro lugar qualquer. Rin o amava! O que mais poderia desejar?

Mas a realidade impunha outras urgências, e teriam de deixar o sonho para mais tarde.

- Cara, você sabe como escolher o momento ideal para uma confissão. – riu. – Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, esta bem?

Ela riu e dirigiu-se a porta.

Narak esperava impaciente na sala de reuniões. O advogado do empresário havia chegado e se colocara atrás dele.

- E então? O que decidiu?

- Fecharemos o negocio. – Rin anunciou. – Com uma condição.

- Sempre existe uma condição.

- Ouça com atenção e procure ser flexível, porque tudo vai depender de sua disposição em aceita-la. Quero a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com a família da Kagura.

- Esta brincando?

- Não.

- Porque acha que tenho alguma informação sobre aquele negocio? Devia perguntar ao seu marido. Ele esteve diretamente envolvido na historia.

- Pare com a encenação, Narak. – Sesshoumaru intercedeu. – Não queremos um anuncio publico. Apenas uma confirmação.

- E o que farão com uma confirmação?

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. O dano já foi feito e é irrevogável.

- Então, porque perder tempo?

- Porque nunca o considerei inteligente o bastante para traçar um plano tão perfeito, desculpe minha franqueza, Narak, mas a verdade é que você é estúpido demais para isso.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, acho que posso satisfazer sua curiosidade... mas só depois de concretizarmos a venda.

- Esqueça.

- Nesse caso, creio que chegamos a um impasse.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Rin anunciou. – Eu assino os papeis, mas eles ficarão com meu advogado, sem sua assinatura, até você terminar de contar sua historia.

- Você assina e meu advogado fica com os documentos. Taishou poderá agredi-lo para recuperar o contrato, caso eu não cumpra minha parte no acordo.

- Certo. Assim que revelar toda a verdade, a Generation será sua e você poderá partir em paz.

- Vamos conversar...em particular? – Narak sugeriu vitorioso.

- É claro que sim.

- Não faça isso, Rin. É muito arriscado.

- Temos um acordo. – lembrou Narak.

- Senhor. – o advogado interrompeu. – Sou obrigado a concordar com Sr.Taishou. Não recomendo uma conversa dessa importância em condições que...

- Como disse a Sra.Taishou, sabemos o que estamos fazendo, Curtis.

- Senhor...

Narak perdeu o bom humor.

- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez, antes que Taishou e meu advogado convençam a Sra.Taishou a desistir do negocio.

Logo as equipes jurídicas das duas empresas invadiram a sala. Em pouco tempo, Rin terminava de assinar os outros documentos relativos a venda.

- Pensei ter cuidado disto antes. – ela reclamou.

- Continue assinando. – Wilfred orientou. - A menos que tenha mudado de idéia.

- De jeito nenhum. – e entregou toda a documentação a Curtis. – Agora saiam, por favor. O Sr.Narak e eu temos um assunto a resolver.

Os três foram deixados sozinhos, e Rin encarou o adversário.

- E então? Estou esperando. E quero que saiba que, caso não revele toda a verdade sobre quem roubou os **Bennett**, eu mesma resgatarei aqueles documentos.

- Tudo bem, vai ouvir a verdade. – Narak levantou-se. – Apenas um detalhe antes de começarmos. – jogando uma cadeira para um canto da sala, ele posicionou sob a câmera de vídeo e usou-a como escada para arrancar os fios que a mantinham ligada. Depois sorriu. – O disfarce era bom, mas estou acostumado a estudar o ambiente, especialmente antes de fazer uma confissão.

Ela empalideceu. Sesshoumaru amparou com um braço e sugeriu que ficasse calma.

- Muito bem, Narak, estamos esperando.

- É claro. – ele sorriu. – Como sempre, estão enganados. Eu não comecei com os **Bennett**. O inicio da trama aconteceu na Generation, mas sua esposa destruiu meu plano perfeito.

- O que?

- Por que esse ar de espanto, Sra.Taishou? Não podia usar minha empresa para uma operação ilegal e arriscada.

- Então.. foi você? – Rin perguntou surpresa. – E também estava por trás da empresa fantasma que desviou o dinheiro dos **Bennett**?

- Exatamente.

- E pôs a culpa em Sesshoumaru! Também espalhou os rumores sobre a saúde de meu tio Jenine?

- Bem, eu tinha o dever de alertar a comunidade. Afinal, o presidente da Generation e Associados não era tão competente quanto se imaginava. Nem sei se isso é verdade, mas consegui o que queria e, por isso, estou satisfeito. O valor da empresa despencou no mercado, e pude comprá-la por uma quantia irrisória. Procurar o repórter do _Financial Times_ dizendo que era você, Salvatore, foi um golpe de mestre.

- Queria fazer Rin duvidar de mim, não?

- É verdade, mas nesse aspecto não obtiver sucesso. Por alguma razão, essa mulher se torna uma criatura irracional quando o assunto é o marido.

- O que? Irracional? – ela gritou.

- Calma Rin...

- Saiba que sou perfeitamente lógica, racional e ...

- Não estou interessado. – Narak interrompeu com tom de desprezo. – Se já terminamos, gostaria de ir embora.

- Oh, sim, nós já terminamos. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Infelizmente, vai acabar descobrindo que pagou um bom dinheiro por nada.

- Não seja tolo, Taishou. Sei que a Generation e Associados é uma empresa de grande porte.

- Sim, mas as ações de minha esposa são poucas. E foram elas que você comprou. Apenas algumas ações. Um por cento da companhia. Se ela houvesse decidido vender a Taishou, então teria feito um bom negocio. Rin é dona de noventa por cento das ações da companhia de minha família.

Rin olhou para o marido como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

- O que?

- Os papeis acabaram de ser assinados. Trocamos de titularidade. – e olhou para Narak com um sorriso frio. – Sabe como são os casais. O que é dela é meu, o que é meu é dela..

- Isto é fraude! Vou levá-los aos tribunais!

- Oh, você não terá tempo para isso. Vai estar muito ocupado com outras questões legais. – e ergueu tom de voz. – Conseguiu gravar tudo, Wilfred?

A porta se abriu.

- Cada palavra, Sr.Taishou. Infelizmente, tivemos de usar força bruta para acalmar o Sr.Curtis e os jornalistas ficaram muito curiosos. Creio que eles têm algumas perguntas a fazer ao Sr.Narak.

- Sesshoumaru, o que significa isso? – Rin perguntou confusa.

Ele removeu o prendedor de gravata equipado com uma mini-camera e deixou-o sobre a mesa. Narak levantou-se e cerrou os punhos.

- Vai me pagar pelo que fez Taishou!

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

- Se vai me corar por todas as faltas, acrescente mais esta á lista. – e derrubou-o com um único e certeiro soco no queixo. Depois abriu a porta e chamou os jornalistas. – Podem interrogá-lo. Obrigado pelo empréstimo do equipamento. Ayame, por favor, traga os documentos que minha esposa assinou anteriormente. Todos eles.

- Sesshoumaru, estou esperando uma explicação. Deixei de ser a proprietária da Generation?

- Não, meu amor. Wilfred vai trazer os documentos que devolverão todas as coisas aos seus lugares. Agora que todos saberão sobre as mentiras de Narak, ninguém vai acreditar nas mentiras em torno da saúde de Jenine. O valor da Generation subirá no mercado e tudo será como antes.

- Por que não me contou que tinha um plano?

- Porque Narak teria sentido sua segurança. Não viu como ele encontrou a câmera? E como começou a falar depois de vê-la pálida e aflita?

- Quando colocou o equipamento na gravata?

- Quando vínhamos para cá. Ao sair do seu escritório, eu passei pelo banheiro para preparar a câmera. Wilfred tinha os papeis preparados desde quando me contou que pretendia marcar uma reunião com o representante da Obit.

- Sesshoumaru, se sua intuição houvesse falhado nada mais poderia recuperar sua reputação no mercado. Sacrificou tudo por mim?

- E você, o que fez?

- Eu? Ora, tomei a decisão lógica e ...

- Chega Rin! Estava disposta a vender sua companhia por nada, e tudo para recuperar minha reputação!

- Mas você redigiu um documento transferindo a Taishou para mim! Tem idéia do que isso... Hei espere um minuto!Seus irmãos sabem disso?

- É claro que sim. Todos eles assinaram o contrato. Você é a nova dona da Taishou, Rin.

- Mas.. Porque eles fariam tal coisa?

- Porque agora você faz parte da família. E ninguém ataca um Taishou e escapa ileso.

- Mas o casamento... eles sabiam que seria temporário.

- Não. Eles sempre souberam que nosso casamento seria eterno. Você foi à única a acreditar nessa tolice de acordo comercial.

- Esta dizendo.. – devia ser um sonho. – Esta sugerindo...?

- Estamos casados, cara, e para sempre. Você provou seu amor por mim em nossa noite de núpcias, também hoje quando me destingiu de Inuyasha, e agora quando arriscou tudo para salvar minha reputação.

- Eu disso que o amo. E fiz uma promessa em nossa noite de núpcias.

- Então não esqueceu...

- Não. Eu disse que o amaria até o fim dos meus dias. Naquele momento não me dei conta de que revelava uma verdade. Pensei que fosse apenas poesia, entusiasmo...

- Também amo você minha Rin. E vou amá-la para sempre.

O beijo selou o inicio de uma nova era, de um futuro que seria dominado pelo amor e pelas mais profundas e sinceras emoções. Rin sabia que seria feliz.

Nota: digitadora

Não é o fim... é apenas o começo de uma felicidade plena e uma vida em comum. Com jantares, almoços, responsabilidades, crianças, escola, brigas, reconciliações, muita diversão. Enfim uma vida que apesar ser só real aqui na fic também tem caráter " e nem tudo foi feliz para sempre" assim é a vida.

Fim


End file.
